Cambiando el destino
by Ninja Britten 11
Summary: Los intentos de Athena por estar cerca de Pegaso han fracasado a lo largo de los siglos, pero esta vez Saori Kido tratará de romper eso queriendo estar junto a su amado Pegaso, Seiya. Un fic Seiya x Saori
1. Chapter 1

**Luego del éxito de "**Por Pegaso**", traigo ante ustedes un fic Seiya x Saori. Ya que hay un Seiya x Shoko en mi muro, solo faltaba un fic de este tipo.**

**Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo.**

.

.

.

.

Pasaron algunos años desde la victoria contra el dios Hades.

La Tierra volvió a la normalidad y la paz reinó desde entonces.

Gracias al enorme amor y poder de la diosa Athena, logró realizar uno de sus más grandes milagros, el cual fue poder revivir a sus amados Caballeros Dorados que murieron en batalla al hacer estallar el Muro de los Lamentos.

Desde entonces, Saori Kido, ahora con 18 años, podía vivir la vida de humana que tanto quiso, bueno, hasta cierto punto digamos.

Shion se volvió muy perezoso en sus actividades como Patriarca luego de la victoria contra Hades. Al parecer desde que fue revivido por Hades, le agarró una maña de dejar todo a un lado e ir a hacer el vago.

Saori debía resolver estos problemas y la muy pobre ahora tenía poco tiempo libre. De no ser por sus amigos, los Caballeros de Bronce que tanto lucharon a su lado, en especial nuestro protagonista.

Seiya de Pegaso, considerado por propios y extraños, como el mejor Caballero que ha defendido a Athena en los últimos siglos.

Pero lo que solo sabían los Caballeros de Bronce más cercanos a Athena, era que ella guardaba un secreto muy grande que incluso si los Dorados se enteraban, podrían mal interpretar las cosas y era lo que Athena no quería.

Saori había estado enamorada de Seiya desde que él comenzó sus actividades como Caballero. Se sabe que, desde la mitología, Athena nunca se interesó por tener amantes, pero eso ya lo sabemos por qué lo hemos leído en varios fics. Como diría Miguel Galván: "Niéguenmelo".

Aunque desde las últimas reencarnaciones que ha tenido la diosa de la guerra, siempre fue muy unida a Pegaso, en especial al guerrero que portaba dicha armadura. Aunque no todo salía como esperaba…

Saori encontró varios documentos en el interior del Santuario, el cual algunos explicaban detalles sobre las antiguas reencarnaciones de Athena, era como una especie de diario.

En él, notó como las antiguas reencarnaciones de la diosa, dejaban varios secretos, pero uno de ellos llamó su atención más que nada.

Desde el siglo V hasta la Athena del siglo XVIII, dejaron el mismo secreto, todas en común.

¿Y cuál fue? Todas se enamoraron del mismo hombre, mismo rango, misma constelación, se referían nada más que al Caballero de Pegaso.

Contar lo que pasó con todas las Athenas sería muy largo, así que solo me enfocaré en dos.

La Athena del siglo XV, fue muy unida al Caballero de Pegaso, Ángel, el cual fue su mejor amigo en la era de dónde venían. Aunque ella dejó de verlo de esa manera y lo miró de forma más… romántica.

Aunque toda esa amistad se arruinó un día cuando decidida, Athena fue y se le confesó a Ángel, cosa que el rechazó por dos razones: la primera es que no podía formalizar relación de ese tipo con su diosa, era más por su honor de Caballero y la segunda, es que él ya tenía novia, de hecho, ese mismo día se la iba a presentar a la diosa.

La Athena de ese siglo escribió en su "diario" que, durante ese tiempo, se sintió muy triste, pero gracias a la gracia de su Caballero más amado, pudieron sellar el espíritu de Hades y ganar esa guerra santa.

Saori continuó la lectura y encontró a la siguiente Athena, la del siglo XVIII la que respondía al nombre de Sasha. Ella desde pequeña había estado enamorada de su mejor amigo y Caballero de Pegaso, el cual respondía al nombre de Tenma.

Cuenta que desde que se encontraron de nuevo después de muchos años, ella se enamoró perdidamente del castaño, aunque estaban próximos a sufrir la guerra santa contra Hades, así que antes de que pasara algo, fue directo a confesarle sus sentimientos al chico.

Su sorpresa fue grata cuando descubrió a su Pegaso en brazos de otra chica, la cual los halló besándose. Cuenta Sasha que eso fue un shock total para ella y estuvo llorando toda la tarde y noche en su habitación tratando de olvidar el dolor que sintió. Pero, aun así, no le reprochó ni cambió su actitud, aunque se mostró fuerte, por dentro estaba destrozada y dolida.

Saori terminó de leer todo y guardó todos los documentos en su respectivo lugar.

Pensó las cosas detenidamente, todas las Athenas de distintas eras habían querido formalizar relación con Pegaso, pero terminaba en fracaso, sentimientos heridos y unas cervezas bien frías tomadas y una resaca de 2 días que ni Máscara de Muerte se ha dado.

Saori iba saliendo del cuarto. Iba con una expresión algo triste, el haber leído esos viejos documentos le había hecho una brecha emocional que no se quitaría con nada.

\- ¿Saori? – el escuchar la voz de alguien que ella realmente quería la hizo recapacitar - ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí, no te preocupes Seiya.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí, solo pensaba en varias cosas.

\- Bueno, si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

\- Bien.

Cuando Pegaso se retiró, Saori solo pensó en lo que las demás Athenas vivieron.

-Seiya – dijo juntando sus manos – no dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Corto, pero este es el prólogo para el inicio de esta nueva aventura que llevarán Athena y Pegaso._

_Tendrá comedia y muchas más cosas desde absurdas hasta cosas que les dejarán el ojo cuadrado._

_Esperen la continuación._

_Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!**

**Veo que el fic les ha gustado y por eso, aquí está la continuación.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**Guest. **__¡Gracias amigo! Descuida, seguiré tu consejo. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y espero contar con tu presencia. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**warlocktoungue. **__¡Saludos amigo! Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Amigo, me alegra que te gustara. En estos capítulos verás si Saori rompe esa "maldición" de las antiguas reencarnaciones. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**camilo navas. **__Saori tendrá que luchar para que Seiya se fije en ella. Miho y Shaina son las rivales más fuertes, pero créeme, tal vez aparezca cierta peli rosa muy cercana a él, si sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, eleven su cosmos y empecemos…**

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, luego de haber leído aquellos viejos diarios de las antiguas reencarnaciones de Athena, Saori supo que debía actuar rápido para tratar de conquistar a Seiya.

Pero el problema era que cada vez que alguna Athena iba directamente a confesarse, era donde los corazones rotos y bebidas alcohólicas salían.

En eso, decidió ir donde los demás Caballeros de Bronce que lucharon a su lado.

-Entonces… ¿es cierto Shiryu?

\- Sí, lastimosamente es verdad.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Chicos – la voz de la chica interrumpió la plática de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Saori?

\- ¿De qué están hablando?

\- Que Ikki le quemó los calzones a Shaka y por eso Shaka se enojó y le quito la vista a Ikki.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – Hyoga señaló el lugar en donde se encontraba Fénix el cual era guiado por Shun hacia un lugar donde tenía un letrero con las siglas W.C.

\- Ese Ikki.

\- Y hay algo más que deberías saber Saori.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Seiya… - Hyoga dudó si decirle eso a su diosa.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Seiya?

\- Seiya… mejor dile tu Shiryu.

\- ¿Yo? – se señaló a sí mismo el dragón – bueno, lo que queremos decir es que…

\- ¡Ya volví! – se escuchó una voz ingresando a la Mansión Kido.

\- ¿S-Seiya?

\- Hola Saori.

\- H-Hola.

\- Chicos, ¿es cierto que a Ikki le quitaron la vista?

\- Sí, por andar de gracioso con Shaka.

\- No lo culpo, después de todo no le va bien desde que peleó contra él.

Saori solo veía detalladamente a su Pegaso, el cual se veía a leguas que había estado entrenando.

Saori estaba pendiente de todo gusto que a Seiya le encantara, desde comidas, juegos, incluso clubes deportivos que él seguía.

Saori tomó un poco de valor para dirigirse al castaño, el cual aún estaba hablando con sus dos amigos sobre la desgracia del Fénix.

-S-Sei… - antes de que hablara, alguien más se le adelantó.

\- ¡Seiya! – llamó una voz femenina proveniente del pasillo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Miho? – dijo Pegaso viendo a su vieja amiga.

\- Seiya, ¿olvidaste que día es hoy?

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? – Pegaso se puso a pensar en qué fecha podría celebrarse ese día. Lo pensó un poco, pero no se le daba – no, no me acuerdo.

\- ¡¿No te acuerdas?! – exclamó la peli azul algo sorprendida y enojada - ¿Es en serio?

\- E-Es que no me acuerdo.

\- ¡Seiya, hoy era nuestra cita! – dijo la chica quien dejó todo el ambiente tenso y con un aire horrible.

\- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Seiya - ¿Cómo lo pude olvidar?

\- Seiya, honestamente no entiendo cómo es que tienes tantas amigas mujeres y no te dicen nada – suspiró Miho.

\- No entiendo que me quisiste decir, pero creo que me insultaste.

\- Seiya – suspiró nuevamente, pero luego Miho notó la presencia de la diosa – S-Señorita Saori, lamento no haberla notado, en verdad lo siento.

\- N-No te preocupes Miho, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida – aunque Saori hablaba de modo amable, por dentro estaba con unos celos nivel dios, el solo hecho de que Seiya se fuese de "cita" con otra chica no le gustaba nadita.

\- ¿Señorita Saori?

\- ¿Q-Que pasó?

\- Lo mismo quería preguntarle, me ha estado viendo un poco raro.

\- L-Lo siento, es que noté los ojos tuyos y me gustaron bastante.

\- M-Me halaga.

\- Bueno.

\- Entonces – Miho se dirigió hacia el Pegaso - ¿nos vamos?

\- S-Si tú lo dices – tal vez ninguno lo notó, pero Seiya no se hallaba tan contento con salir con su amiga de la infancia, tal vez era porque era un día en el que no quería salir.

\- Nos vamos, con permiso.

\- Propio – y dicho eso, ambos amigos se retiraron.

Saori solo mantenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a ver a los demás por la pena que sentía en ese momento. Podía ser una diosa, pero se sentía inferior ante una humana.

¿Raro no? La diosa Athena, Diosa de la Guerra que logró derrotar a Hades y Poseidón, era superada por una humana en el cariño por su más valioso Caballero.

\- ¿Saori? – escuchó la voz de uno de sus amigos.

\- … - la peli lila levantó la mirada hacia el dueño de la voz, que resultó ser Hyoga.

\- ¿Saori? ¿Estás bien?

\- S-Sí… ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- No estás bien – dijo el cisne – desde que la amiga de Seiya llegó a llevarlo te pusiste súper mal.

\- ¿Tan mal me puse?

\- Sí, de hecho, era lo que queríamos decirte – se metió Shiryu a la conversación – Seiya iba a salir con Miho, ayer quedaron en salir cuando volvimos de Grecia.

\- ¿A-Ayer?

\- Sí, como te fuiste a una reunión de la Fundación no pudimos decirte, además los celulares los traíamos descargados.

\- L-Lo entiendo.

\- Además, creo que deberías tener más cuidado con las demás.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Saori, no sé si deba decirte esto – dijo Shiryu quien lucía algo incómodo.

\- Shiryu, si tiene que ver con Seiya, sabes que me interesa.

\- Bueno, solo no digas que no te lo advertí – Shiryu comenzó a explicar – Saori, Miho está enamorada de Seiya, eso lo supimos con Hyoga una vez que fuimos al orfanato, se lo dijo a una de las empleadas con la que trabaja y que es amiga de ella.

\- ¿Q-Que? – Saori quedó en shock al escuchar eso – n-no es cierto, Miho nunca le había interesado Seiya de ese modo.

\- Puede que sea difícil, para ti, pero es la verdad.

\- No puede ser.

\- Saori, desde que llegamos de Atenas haz estado muy rara, has estado muy observadora con Seiya, como si tuvieras miedo de que se te fuera.

\- E-Eso…

\- ¿Qué pasó en el Santuario para que te pusieses así?

\- P-Pues…

Saori procedió a contarles sobre los antiguos documentos que encontró de las Antiguas reencarnaciones de Athena, contando su triste destino con Pegaso.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no quiero pasar lo mismo que pasaron ellas – Saori no soportó las emociones y varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos – quiero que Seiya solo me quiera a mí. No quiero quedar como una amiga solo para él y que si… me le confieso, no me deje en la friendzone.

\- Saori.

\- N-No quiero eso – dijo la diosa ya rompiendo en llanto - ¡Seiya!

Cisne y Dragón se acercaron a la peli lila a consolarla para que desahogara toda la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

El solo pensar que Seiya estuviese con otra chica que no fuese ella le frustraría, es más, el día que le llagara una invitación de boda de "su" Pegaso con esa chica, sería su fin.

El llanto soltado por la diosa era su forma de expresar su incomodidad al ver a Seiya irse con alguien más, en ese caso, su vieja amiga Miho.

Luego de un rato, el llanto de la oji verde terminó y solo quedó esperar como reaccionaria.

Incluso Shun llegó con Ikki, el cual aún seguía ciego, a ver a su diosa.

\- ¿Estás bien Saori? – preguntó el peli verde.

\- Sí Shun, estoy mejor.

\- Ese burro alado es un idiota, incluso nosotros notamos como tu babeabas por él – dijo Ikki.

\- I-Ikki.

\- Seiya no se dio cuenta, pero es que también hay que comprenderlo, él fue entrenado más para ser Caballero que tal vez nunca se fijó en los sentimientos de las mujeres, ni se dio cuenta de que Shaina también lo miraba de ese modo.

\- ¡Espera! – dijo Saori haciendo la seña de tiempo fuera - ¿Shaina? ¿Shaina de Ofiuco? ¿Una de mis Caballeras de Plata?

\- Sí Saori, la de cabello verde, buen cuerpo, italiana…

\- ¡Ya entendí!

\- Bueno, el hecho es que Shaina se le declaró a Seiya cuando estuvimos batallando contra Poseidón.

\- N-No me lo creo – en eso Saori ya no pudo más - ¡Mis propias Caballeras se quieren quedar con mi Pegaso!

\- S-Saori, cálmate.

\- ¡No me puedo calmar con solo eso! ¿Qué falta? ¿Que una de mis Saintias también se enamoré de él?

\- P-Pues… - todos los ahí presentes solo se quedaron a ver entre ellos como conociendo la respuesta.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa?

\- Es mejor que no lo sepas.

\- ¿Eh?

.

Mientras que con Seiya…

El Caballero de Pegaso se encontraba en "su cita" con su amiga Miho. Aunque disfrutara de andar con ella, por alguna razón, Pegaso no se sentía del todo feliz.

Estar con Miho era algo que disfrutaba mucho cuando era niño, pero ahora que ambos eran adolescentes, era algo diferente.

Por alguna razón, no dejaba de pensar en Saori, no sabía por qué, pero la imagen de la peli lila no se iba de su mente.

_¿Qué demonios es esto?_

\- ¿Seiya?

\- … -

\- ¡Seiya! – el llamado más fuerte de Miho logró sacar a Seiya de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Eso mismo quiero saber, has estado muy distraído desde que salimos de la Mansión Kido.

\- ¿E-En serio?

\- Seiya, te conozco bien, sabes que no me puedes mentir porque sé cuándo me mientes.

\- Me conoces muy bien.

\- Obvio.

\- Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya lo verás – en eso solo siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la playa, pero no era cualquier lugar, era un lugar apartado de la ciudad en el que se asegurarían de que nadie los molestase.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar Miho? – preguntó Pegaso - ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

\- Seiya, hay algo que debo decirte…

\- ¿Miho?

\- Seiya – la peli azul tomó una de las manos del Caballero – te quiero.

\- ¿Eh? – el cerebro equino de Seiya trató de procesar lo que su amiga acababa de decir – Miho… yo también te quiero.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo la chica quien se puso muy feliz - ¡¿En serio lo dices?!

\- Sí, eres una gran amiga, es por eso que te quiero.

\- … - la felicidad de Miho llegó hasta hi, al parecer debía ser más específica – S-Seiya, no me refiero a eso…

\- ¿Eh? Entonces a que… - las palabras del castaño murieron en el proceso cuando sintió los suaves labios de la peli azul posarse sobre los suyos, dando a nacer un beso. Unos segundos después, la chica se separó – M-Miho…

\- Seiya, me gustas ¿entiendes?

\- … -

\- Por favor Seiya, sal conmigo.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Aquí el segundo o, mejor dicho, el primer capítulo oficial por que el otro fue más un prólogo para la historia. No sé al final XD._

_Miho es la primera en atacar y Saori no se quedará de brazos cruzados, al menos eso supone._

_Sin más, este Caballero se va a defender su casa del Zodiaco._

_Nos vemos el próximo capítulo._

_Bye._


	3. Chapter 3

**No sé qué decir para la intro.**

**Respondiendo…**

.

_**Guest. **__Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo, pobre Ikki, creo que me excedí un poco y descuida, no sufrirá… mucho XD. Veremos cómo se da la batalla por el asno alado sobreexplotado. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**warlocktoungue. **__Amigo, antes que nada, tal vez tengas razón, sería un tipo de pelea de gatas por el caballo alado, quien sabe. Con lo que dijiste sobre los manuscritos de Athena, hay un error con lo que dices. En ningún momento mencioné que fueron dejados para la siguiente reencarnación. Otra cosa, Saori ya se dio cuenta de los intentos de las anteriores Athenas. Eso sí, las anteriores pudieron haber dejado un registro sobre formas de como conquistar a Pegaso, pero este no fue el caso. Incluso, dices que tiene sentido porque sabían que reencarnarían, eso es un error, ya que ninguna reencarnación de Athena sabe que es Athena, ahí tienes el caso de Sasha o Saori, ninguna sabía que era la diosa de la guerra. Y no podrá saber si se enamorara del mismo hombre, son personas distintas, obvio no van a tener el mismo efecto que tuvo en otro. Tenma y Seiya son muy diferentes, así que no habría funcionado. _

_Pero bueno, solo quiero agradecer que sigas mi historia, lo agradezco de verdad. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Vamos con los chistes… digo, ¡vamos con el capítulo!**

.

.

.

Seiya, Caballero de Pegaso, aquel hombre que luchó contra dioses y que pudo vencerlos con el poder de su elevado cosmos y poder salvar la Tierra de muchas amenazas, a pesar de que los Dorados son unos inútiles.

Aquel Caballero legendario, ahora estaba en una encrucijada, más que cualquier batalla que haya tenido.

Frente a él, su mejor amiga de la infancia, Miho, le estaba confesando que estaba enamorada de él.

\- ¿M-Miho? – hablaba el castaño quien se miraba en shock – m-me estás jugando una broma.

\- Seiya, esto no es en broma – le dijo con cara seria – te lo digo en serio.

\- ¿En serio?

\- En serio.

\- ¿En serio, en serio?

\- En serio, en serio.

\- ¿En serio…?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Es en serio!

\- P-Perdón, es que… es raro que se me confiesen de esa manera.

\- ¿Es raro?

\- Sí, bueno, para mí.

\- Siempre me has gustado Seiya – dijo la peli azul – desde niños, pero te seré sincera, cuando te fuiste lloré mucho, pensé que no ibas a volver cuando te fuiste a Grecia.

\- L-Lamento eso.

\- Pero estoy muy feliz de que estés de vuelta, pero ya no podía ocultar más mis sentimientos por ti.

\- P-Pues…

\- No te preocupes, sé que fue repentino de mi parte preguntártelo directamente.

\- M-Miho.

\- No te preocupes, puedes darme tu respuesta cuando estés listo.

\- P-Pero…

\- Solo dame algo para recordarlo – dijo la chica sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer era un riesgo.

Pero antes de que pasara lo que iba a pasar, mientras Seiya y Miho hablaban, los demás Caballeros de Bronce junto con Saori ya estaban en el lugar escondidos vigilando a los dos, bueno, a excepción de Ikki.

\- ¿Me pueden decir que está pasando? – dijo Fénix.

\- ¿Qué no lo ves? – dijo Hyoga en tono de burla.

\- Tienes suerte de que no miro nada, si no, ya no serías cisne, serías pato al horno.

\- Oigan tranquilos – dijo Saori calmando a los dos – quiero saber que tanto hablan Miho-san y Seiya.

\- Obvio, el hecho de que le guste ese caballo desnutrido es más claro que el agua.

\- Acaso… ¿se le declaró?

Silencio total.

\- ¡Imposible! – exclamó Saori para luego bajar la voz – d-digo, no creo que Miho-san llegue a ser eso.

\- Saori, eso es más probable. Digo, sabemos que Miho está enamorada de Seiya.

\- P-Pero eso… - en lo que Saori iba a hablar, se le vinieron a la mente algunas imágenes.

.

_Recuerdos de Saori_

_._

_\- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – se escuchó la voz de un chico castaño, el cual vestía una armadura similar a la Pegaso._

_\- Claro que sí – respondió de fondo una chica que no se alcanzaba ver muy bien su rostro, pero por lo poco que se llegó a ver, se pudo notar que tenía el color de cabello azul marino._

_\- Europa, me haces muy feliz – dijo el chico de cabello castaño abrazando a la chica, mientras una peli lila miraba la escena desde lejos y varias lágrimas caían de su bello rostro._

_._

_Fin Recuerdos_

_._

-… ri… Sao… ri – se escuchaban algunos murmullos en los oídos de Saori.

\- Déjenmelo a mí – dijo Ikki acercándose a la diosa - ¡DIOSA INUTIL DESPIERTA!

El grito del Fénix fue tan fuerte que literalmente despertó a Saori de un brinco y cayó en la arena sobándose el oído.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué me gritaste Ikki?! – reclamó la diosa algo furiosa.

\- Mira Saori… - Shun volteó a su hermano quien estaba viendo para el lado equivocado – gracias Shun… como decía, mira Saori, lamento eso, pero no tuve opción, estabas más perdida que niño sin padres en feria.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, no sé qué tanto estabas pensando, pero fue demasiado, Seiya ya se fue hace ratos.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli lila revisó el lugar en el que estaba su Pegaso - ¿A dónde fue?

\- Hace poco se fue.

\- ¿Se fue con Miho-san?

\- No, ambos se fueron por distintos lados.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿La rechazó? – preguntó la diosa con algo de esperanza.

\- Por lo que alcancé a oír, Miho le dio tiempo a Seiya para que pensara su respuesta.

\- Vaya.

\- Y también lo besó – soltó Hyoga de repente.

\- Que bueno… ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?! – esto último lo dijo con gran sorpresa, no se esperaba una respuesta de esa magnitud.

\- Sé que no esperabas una sorpresa de esa magnitud, pero era mejor que lo supieras a que te enteraras por malas lenguas – dijo el Dragón.

\- M-Miho-san… besó a Seiya… - la cara de Saori palideció.

\- ¿Estás bien Saori? – dijo Shun preocupado al ver a su diosa en ese estado.

\- Y-Yo… - los ojos verdes de Athena comenzaron a tornarse opacos y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de ellos - … no… no quiero pasar por esto… de nuevo.

\- ¿Pasar de nuevo? – dijeron algunos no entendiendo, pero se preocuparon más al ver a su diosa llorar.

\- N-No quiero… esto de nuevo…

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Shiryu desconcertado.

\- Y-Yo… - Saori trataba de hablar, pero el llanto se hizo presente y no la dejaba hablar.

\- Saori – Shun, Hyoga y Shiryu consolaban a su diosa, mientras Ikki… no sabía ni donde estaba parado.

Mientras con Seiya…

Pegaso ya se había adelantado bastante, y solo pensaba en cómo responder la propuesta de su amiga Miho.

No es que Miho no fuese guapa, solo que el castaño no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de confesiones, más que al haber sido un gran Caballero que peleó en la batalla contra el ejército de Hades, había ganado bastante popularidad en el Santuario y todos los que estuvieron al tanto de la Guerra.

Pero el Caballero más valioso para la diosa de la guerra era algo más que solo peleas.

Aunque no se viera, Seiya era un manojo de confusiones en el hecho de amor. No tenía una persona en sí que querer, de hecho, no entendía mucho de ese sentimiento.

Seamos sinceros, Seiya no recibió ese tipo de amor desde la infancia, por lo que era algo confuso para él.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Ese era el pensamiento del Caballero de Bronce, el cual solo se dirigía a su casa, bueno, a la casa de su amiga Miho.

PUM.

Ahora era un solo lio para el castaño.

Recordó que él vivía con su amiga Miho, por lo que sería aún más complicado convivir con ella. Imaginar el hecho de mirarla todos los días después de eso sería lo más incómodo que ha hecho en su vida.

Solo llegó lo más rápido a su cuarto y se encerró pensando en la confesión de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué haré? – se preguntó mientras se cubría la cara con su almohada.

Y con este pensamiento, decidió dormirse un rato.

.

Al día siguiente…

Seiya decidió ir a dar una vuelta temprano, de hecho, lo hizo antes de que Miho se levantara, como había dicho él, convivir con Miho sería algo extraño de ahora en adelante.

Mientras caminaba, decidió trotar un rato hasta que llegó a la ciudad, más específicamente frente a la Mansión Kido, la cual tenía los portones cerrados, pero siendo él un Caballero no le era difícil saltarlos usando su cosmos.

No sabía por qué, pero quería ver a Saori, sintió que tenía que ir donde ella, no sabía la razón.

Tatsumi a esta hora estaba dormido, pero sabía que no necesitaba entrar a la Mansión.

En eso, una chica de cabello peli lila salió de la Mansión, y gran sorpresa se llevó al ver al castaño.

\- ¿Seiya? – preguntó Saori.

\- Buenos días Saori, veo que ya vas a correr.

\- ¿C-Como supiste?

\- No lo sé, simplemente sentí que debía venir aquí, pero no sabía por qué.

\- Que raro.

\- Señorita Saori, si quiere puedo acompa… ¿Seiya-san? – se escuchó una voz detrás de la diosa.

\- Buenos días Mii-san – saludó el castaño a la rubia.

\- B-Buenos días también Seiya-san – devolvió el saludo - ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano?

\- S-Solo pasaba por aquí y miré a Saori – mintió a medias el castaño.

\- Ya veo… cree que podría hacerme el favor de acompañar a la Señorita Saori, lo haría, pero creo que estando con usted estaría mejor.

\- M-Mii-san… - antes de que Saori tratara de protestar, fue interrumpida.

\- No te preocupes Mii-san, cuidaré de Saori.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, sin más me retiro – la Saintia de Delfín entró de nuevo a la mansión dejando sola a la diosa junto a Pegaso.

\- ¿Pasa algo Saori? – dijo Seiya al ver a la peli lila bastante distraída.

\- ¿Eh? – Saori volvió de su mundo – d-discúlpame Seiya, solo me quedé pensando.

\- ¿En qué? Digo, si se puede saber.

\- No es nada – Saori trató de sonar convincente, pero su voz soltaba algo de nerviosismo.

\- De acuerdo, si dices que estás bien no veo el problema.

Ambos chicos decidieron ir a trotar un poco, pero la mente de Saori iba un poco perdida.

_¿Debería preguntarle por lo de ayer? ¿Estaría bien? No, si le digo, pensará en cómo fue que supe de eso. Piensa Saori Kido._

\- ¿Ocurre algo Saori?

\- Y-Ya te dije que no es nada – dijo de nuevo Saori.

\- Ya te dije yo que si tienes algún problema me lo digas, soy tu amigo.

\- ¿Amigo? – dijo en un pequeño tono, le dolió que el dijera eso.

\- ¿Dije algo malo?

\- N-No, solo sigamos trotando.

\- Bien.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Bienvenidos al Santuario!**

**Aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo.**

.

_**warlocktoungue. **__Perdón si te bajé las alas, pero no importa, le pegaste a la teoría en una parte XD. Descuida, veremos qué pasa ahora. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Guest. **__La mente de Seiya es un misterio, y si, tal vez tarde un poco en darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, solo el tiempo lo dirá. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Ikki… es un misterio y sabiendo cómo es de hablador, le va a caer tabla. Seiya debe darse cuenta de que siente por Saori, además, esta oportunidad la puede aprovechar. Si quieres saber que pasa, solo lee, eres bienvenido XD. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La mañana era fresca, nadie debía quejarse, la brisa era tan buena que te daban ganas de dormir todo el día y no querer despertar.

Pero en las calles de la ciudad, se hallaban dos jóvenes trotando en plena mañana. Seiya de Pegaso y Saori Kido se hallaban haciendo ejercicios en plena mañana, cabe decir que aunque la mañana era alfo fría, les daba una sensación de bienestar para hacer ejercicios.

Seiya notó como Saori iba bastante callada, es más, desde que salieron de la Mansión, Saori había estado callada, pero él no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Saori?

\- … - la peli lila no escuchó el llamado del Caballero, estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos. La diosa iba pensando en cómo debía pensar en todo a pesar de ahora. Desde que escuchó a Seiya decir que ella solo era una amiga, la dejó en desanimo.

¿Acaso… Seiya solo la miraba como una amiga?

El hecho de que Seiya solo la llegará considerar su amiga, le dejaba el corazón hecho trizas. Más el hecho de saber el pasado que las antiguas Athenas, que fracasaron en su intento por estar por Pegaso.

\- ¿Saori? – la voz de Seiya nuevamente llamó la diosa la cual seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- … -

\- ¡SAORI KIDO! – Seiya finalmente se hartó y le gritó en el oído con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que por fin reaccionara.

\- ¡AAAHH! – Saori pegó el fuerte grito al escuchar como gritaban en su oído - ¡¿Qué quieres Seiya?!

\- Saori, hace rato te estoy hablando y no me hacías caso, así que tuve que recurrir a esto.

\- ¿H-Hace cuánto me estabas llamando?

\- Hace rato, pero no me hacías caso.

\- L-Lo siento – se disculpó la diosa – es que estoy… pensando en varias cosas.

\- ¿Cómo en qué?

\- P-Pues… - Saori solo desviaba la mirada un poco de su amado Caballero – n-no puedo decirte.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el caballo con alas - ¿no confías en mí?

\- ¡C-Claro que sí! – le dijo un poco preocupada – s-sabes que me preocupo por ustedes.

\- Está bien.

\- Que bueno que comprendes.

\- Bien.

Ambos chicos solo siguieron corriendo en plena mañana, además había un detalle que no habíamos notado.

Seiya iba pensando un poco en su compañera, la cual iba trotando a su lado. El castaño la llegó a ver de reojo, la belleza de Saori era algo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, es más, cualquier hombre desearía estar junto a Saori.

Seiya solo frunció un poco el ceño, no supo porque lo hizo, pero le molestó en parte el solo pensar en que Saori pudiese ser de alguien más.

¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Se supone que Saori era la diosa de la guerra, Athena. Él había sido el Caballero que había peleado junto a ella en la lucha en contra de los demás dioses, los cuales siempre buscaban conquistar el mundo.

¿Quién diría que estar con Saori le provocaría varios sentimientos que él mismo no entendía?

\- ¿Seiya? – ahora fue el turno de Saori de llamar al Caballero de Bronce.

\- ¿Eh? – esta vez fue diferente ya que Seiya no reaccionó de la misma manera que Saori, esta vez, reaccionó al instante.

\- Seiya ¿estás bien?

\- S-Sí, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Seguro? Si quieres volvemos a la Mansión por si no te sientes mal.

\- No te preocupes, solo iba pensativo, me siento de lo mejor.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Ambos solo siguieron su camino hasta dar una vuelta completa a la manzana.

.

Mientras que en Grecia…

-Hermano no hagas esto – decía un peli verde abrazando a su hermano para que no hiciera un locura.

\- Déjame ir Shun, que debo enseñarle a ese hippie de porquería una lección que no olvidará.

\- Ni siquiera has desayunado – Shun trataba inútilmente de controlar a Ikki.

\- Desayunaré Shaka envuelto en mis puños para almorzar.

\- Joder, que asco.

Ya sabemos que Ikki siempre le guardaba rencor a Shaka, desde la batalla de las 12 casas hasta la pelea que tuvieron reciente.

Ikki pasó por las demás 5 casas hasta llegar a la casa de Virgo, donde entró hasta el fondo solo para encontrarse al culpable de sus desgracias.

\- ¡Ahí estás! – gritó el Fénix - ¡ahora si me las pagarás!

\- Oh shit, here we go again – susurró el budista – ¿otra vez Ikki?

\- Ya te dije que no me daré por vencido hasta haberte dado en la madre.

\- Hoy es un lindo día, deberías dejar la violencia…

\- No me vengas con tus palabras hippies – Ikki se alistaba para pelear – por cierto, ¿has visto a Miki?

\- ¿Qué Miki?

\- ¡Mi kilo de verga! – y dicho esto, el peli azul se lanzó a luchar contra el Dorado el cual solo seguía meditando en su típica pose.

.

5 Doritos después…

.

\- ¿No crees que exageraste Shaka? – preguntó Shun.

\- No, Ikki sigue siendo muy necio y no sé hasta cuando vaya a parar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, por lo que sé, su vida pasada, Kagajo de Bennu, también era terco al igual que él.

\- ¿Y tu vida pasada?

\- Mi Armadura me dice que se llamaba Asmita y que era un gran Caballero.

\- Increíble.

\- Shun, levántalo y váyanse de la casa de Virgo.

\- Bien – el Caballero de Andrómeda levantó a su pobre hermano, el cual estaba súper achicharrado, heridas causadas gracias a Shaka.

.

Volviendo a Japón…

La pareja ya había vuelto de correr, la cual había sido muy bueno para despejar varias dudas.

Bueno, resumiendo, Seiya llevó a Saori sana y salva de vuelta a la Mansión, cosa que puso muy alerta a Tatsumi que empezó con sus preguntas de que, si le había hecho algo o que, si alguien la había intentado lastimar, cosas que Saori tuvo que desmentir de inmediato ya que le estaba causando problemas no solo a ella, sino también a Seiya.

-Bueno, creo que me iré – dijo Pegaos tratando de irse, pero fue detenido por la mano de la peli lila.

\- Seiya… - Saori no supo por que reaccionó de inmediato a eso, de hecho, su cuerpo se movió solo en ese instante.

\- ¿Qué pasa Saori? – Seiya se miraba algo rojo por la acción tomada por su amiga.

\- Y-Yo… - Athena buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- S-Solo quiero darte las gracias – dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Las gracias?

\- Sí, lamento haberte incomodado, de hecho, lamento haber hecho que vinieras conmigo.

\- N-No digas eso – dijo algo apenado el Caballero – l-lo que sea por ti, digo, si necesitas algo más, y-yo… estaré ahí para ti.

\- S-Seiya… - la cara de Saori explotó a mil colores, de solo pensar en las palabras dichas por su amado castaño.

\- L-Lamento haber dicho eso – dijo también rojo el Pegaso – solo… me dejé llevar.

\- N-No te preocupes, es lindo de tu parte.

El ambiente se puso algo incómodo después de eso, pero como ya habían llegado, Saori finalmente entró a la mansión siendo escoltada por Mii, incluso invitó a Seiya a entrar, pero él dijo que ya tenía planes así que tuvo que declinar.

Pegaso se fue del lugar y mientras caminaba sobre pensaba en su momento con Saori.

Se preguntaba por qué era que se había comportado de ese modo con su diosa, nunca en sus años se había sentido así con respecto a Saori.

-Tal vez lo estoy pensando mucho – se dijo para sí mismo.

\- No creo, creo que estás siendo demasiado cabeza dura.

\- Tal vez así sea – en eso se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más - ¡Espera! ¿Hyoga?

\- El mismo que ves – dijo el rubio ruso – dime Seiya, veo que tuviste suerte con Saori.

\- ¿D-De que hablas Hyoga? – el castaño estaba rojo – s-solo estábamos dando una vuelta.

\- ¿Así? – cuestionó el cisne levantando una ceja – pues como que esos ojos de caballito arrepentido decían otra cosa.

\- H-Hyoga.

\- Vamos que no es el fin del mundo – se dijo el rubio – creo que por fin te estás dando cuenta.

\- ¿Cuenta? ¿Cuenta de que Hyoga?

\- Olvida lo que dije, ya decía que te estabas dando cuenta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Olvídalo.

Mientras Seiya trataba de hacer que Hyoga le dijera de que hablaba, Saori solo estaba en la sala tapándose la cara con una de las almohadas de este.

\- ¡Me muero! – se decía para sí misma muy risueña – me dijo que estaría siempre para mí.

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – le dijo una voz femenina sacándola de su mente.

\- ¿Q-Que pasa Mii? – preguntó Saori que aún seguía en las nubes.

\- Eso quiero saber, ¿le pasa algo?

\- No, estoy bien.

\- ¿Segura? Desde que llegó de su caminata con Seiya-san ha estado un poco perdida.

\- B-Bueno…

\- No se preocupe – dijo la maid en un tono un poco frio – después de todo, es su Caballero más valioso ¿no es así?

\- M-Mii ¿Qué cosas dices?

\- Solo me imagino que él es muy valioso para usted.

\- S-Se puede decir que sí.

\- Con razón Shoko-san lo admira tanto – esto lo dijo la rubia en tono bajo, pero que por desgracia Saori logró escuchar.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Shoko-san?

\- N-Nada – dicho esto, la Saintia de Delfín se retiró rápidamente del lugar.

\- Que raro – dijo Saori – pero por alguna razón, deberé vigilar a Shoko-san, no quiero imaginar que ella…

Por la mente de Saori solo pasó la idea de que Shoko estuviera junto a Seiya.

\- ¡No en mi guardia hija de puta!

Mientras que en una de las habitaciones del lugar…

\- ¡Ya lo sabía! – gritaba Mii con la almohada en la cara – la señorita Saori nunca me verá como algo más que su amiga.

La rubia soltaba varias lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules. Para ella, eso había sido un rechazo de la persona que más amaba.

.

Mientras que de vuelta en Grecia…

\- ¡Por favor hermano! Para esto – decía Shun.

\- No hasta que le dé a Shaka por donde más le duele – Ikki se arrastraba de vuelta a la casa de Virgo, siendo sujetado por Shun.

\- Shaka solo te hará más daño.

\- Esa versión barata de Shaggy de Scooby Doo no me va a ganar.

\- ¡Hermano! – gritó Shun al aire.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Dejen sus reviews para conocer su opinión._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Repórtense los Caballeros del signo de Sagitario! Que este es el mes de Sagitario.**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Tienes razón en una parte, Seiya fue criado más como guerrero que alguien que entiende a las mujeres. Me siento como en la película de Hulk, "Tu no mereces este poder". ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Kmv1296. **__¡Amiga! Me alegra tenerte de vuelta en mis fics, en especial de este que lo escribí prometiéndote hacer un Seiya x Saori y aquí lo tienes. Veremos si Saori lo logra. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**warlocktoungue. **__Jajaja, un outfit de Terminator, estuvo buena. De hecho, me basé en el meme de Deadpool en el que dice el tipo… "No en mi guardia hijo de puta" Pero bueno, estuvo genial. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__¡Me alegra que te haya encantado el capítulo! Gracias, igualmente Feliz navidad. ¡Saludos y Bendición de Athena!_

_._

**Por cierto, la próxima semana trataré de subir un especial navideño de Saint Seiya, no sé ustedes si quieren que lo suba, pero tengo pensado hacerlo. Tal vez un Seiya x Saori navideño. No sé si será en este fic o uno aparte. Espérenlo el lunes o martes.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

_Siglo XV._

_Santuario de Athena._

_Se miraba a una mujer de esbelta figura, buenas caderas, pechos grandes y bien formados, cabello largo color lila, piel clara como la nieve y ojos verdes llenos de vida._

_La chica buscaba a alguien, alguien muy apreciado para ella._

_\- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó mientras buscaba al sujeto._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Athena? – preguntó una voz masculina._

_\- N-No pasa nada Krest, solo buscaba a Ángel._

_\- ¿Ángel? – preguntó el Caballero de Acuario de ese siglo - ¡Oh! ¿Se refiere a Pegaso?_

_\- Sí, ¿lo has visto?_

_\- Hace poco lo vi en la casa de Sagitario, al parecer va a de regreso a Rodorio._

_\- Gracias Krest – y dicho esto, la diosa bajó desde la casa de Acuario en la que había encontrado a Krest y realmente agradeció que solo estuviese a 2 casas de Pegaso._

_La chica iba algo emocionada por poder encontrarse con Pegaso. Al parecer, el hecho de estar con su querido amigo era gran motivo de felicidad._

_Pero toda su felicidad se detuvo cuando vio, desde las gradas de la casa de Capricornio, como Ángel, Caballero de Bronce de Pegaso, venía junto con una chica. Esta, tenía figura envidiable, aunque no eran voluptuosa como ella, de hecho, se podía decir que ella tenía más figura que ella. La chica tenía el cabello rojo, ojos rojos y vestía una Armadura de Bronce._

_-__**Esa Armadura – **__pensó la diosa – __**acaso no es ella… ¿Kyara de Equuleus?**_

_\- Hola Sara – saludó Ángel desde lejos a la diosa._

_\- H-Hola Ángel veo que vienes con Kyara-san._

_\- Lamento mucho la interrupción señorita Athena._

_\- No te preocupes, de hecho, iba a buscarte Ángel._

_\- ¿A mí?_

_\- Sí, quería hablar contigo._

_\- ¿Sobre qué?_

_\- Q-Quisiera que habláramos en privado, si se puede._

_\- N-No le veo el problema._

_Tanto Athena como Pegaso se fueron al interior de la casa de Capricornio, dejando a Equuleus fuera._

_._

_._

_._

Eran las 2 de la mañana, y eso significaba que aún era de madrugada, y peor aún, hacia algo de frio, pero eso no importaba.

Saori recién se levantaba luego de haber tenido ese sueño.

\- ¿Q-Que fue ese sueño? - se preguntaba por ese extraño sueño.

Pero algo le decía que tenía que ver con algo de sus vidas pasadas, tenía el presentimiento que esto era de otro de los artículos que leyó en el Santuario.

\- ¿Ángel? – el nombre de ese Caballero le llamó bastante la atención ya que sabía que se trataba de alguien que realmente conocía, pero no recordaba.

Sin ya poder hacer nada, Saori volvió a dormirse, tratando de ver si ese sueño se volvía a dar para poder saber que pasaba.

Aunque Saori logró conciliar el sueño, no pudo volver a tener el mismo sueño, salvo otra cosa…

.

_Sueño de Saori_

_._

_Se veía a la peli lila sentada en una cama en una recamara que ella no reconocía. De la puerta de esta, llegó un castaño, pero no solo eso, venía con ropa algo… distinguida._

_El castaño era obviamente Seiya, y venía solo con un taparrabos, cosa que sonrojó mucho a Saori, pero más que avergonzarla, la excitó._

_Sin pensarlo, Seiya comenzó a hacerle un baile erótico a la diosa, la cual solo se atinaba a verlo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar de temperatura y solo veía con fascinación el detallado cuerpo de su Caballero._

_Seiya tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado, su abdomen estaba bien marcado debido a los años de entrenamiento, bíceps, tríceps, piernas, paquete… digo, fémur._

_-Puede que sea mala en Geografía – dijo Saori con algo de excitación en su voz – pero definitivamente, creo que las cataratas del Niagara ya no están en Canadá, ahora están en mi entrepierna._

_\- Y eso que no has visto Saori – le dijo Seiya en un tono erótico, cosa que excitó más a la joven Kido._

_Después de eso, solo se veía ropa volar por el lugar y varios gemidos inundaron el lugar y el sonido de una cama rechinando con fuerza._

_._

_Fin Sueño_

_._

\- ¡Dame más! – fue el grito con el que Saori finalmente despertó. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de sudor, estaba sumamente agitada y su respiración estaba desigual.

¿Cómo había podido tener ese tipo de sueños con Seiya? ¿Realmente estaba tan desesperada por tener a Seiya para ella?

En eso, la escena de Seiya con el taparrabos volvió a su mente.

\- ¡Tranquila Saori, piensa en la Biblia! – dijo la oji verde agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo hacer que ese sentimiento impuro se fuera - ¡Estúpido y sensual Seiya!

Pasadas varias horas de este incidente y Saori paseaba por las calles de la ciudad y solo miraba a varios niños jugar por ahí, pero de repente se le vino a la mente varios de los recuerdos de su infancia, en especial los días en el que era una niña malcriada que le gustaba molestar a los huérfanos del orfanato, chicos que más tarde se convertirían en sus leales Caballeros.

Mientras pensó eso, vio de lejos a alguien, o mejor dicho a dos personas que al inicio creyó haber confundido, pero sus ojos no le mintieron después.

De lejos, pudo ver a su amado Pegaso, quien parecía estar acompañado de otra mujer, la cual no pudo distinguir al instante, pero luego de verla más de cerca, supo de quien se trataba.

\- ¡N-No puede ser! – exclamó en tono bajo, pero se escondió en unos arbustos para no dejar que la vieran.

La chica, de ojos rojos y de cabello del mismo color, era ya una gran amiga para Saori y una de sus Doncellas, mejor dicho, una de sus Saintias.

\- ¿S-Shoko-san? – se dijo para sí misma – P-Pero que hace Shoko-san con Seiya.

Ambos Caballeros equinos estaban uno del otro, algo separados, pero se veía gran conexión entre ellos.

Se miraba que Seiya y Shoko se conocían de hace tiempo, pero lo que más desconcertaba a la diosa de la guerra, era que ver ahora Shoko le resultaba familiar, como si la hubiese visto antes.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Shoko-san es como… - la boca de Saori dejó de producir palabra alguna al imaginar que el sueño que tuvo en la madrugada, tenía algo que ver con Shoko y Seiya.

Dejando a un lado su preocupación, Saori decidió que debía averiguar de qué se trataba esta salida que estaban ejecutando sus dos Caballeros equinos.

Cabe decir que ambos iban con sus típicas ropas de entrenamiento. Seiya era más porque le gustaba andar así, y Shoko era porque ella no era tan femenina que digamos.

Antes de que todo comenzara, Saori se metió rápidamente a una tienda de disfraces y aunque iba con su típica ropa que consistía en un traje blanco, ahora iba con falda marrón, camiseta negra, llevaba lentes oscuros y un sombrero negro sobre la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora sí podré pasar disimulada.

No sabía por qué Seiya había decidido salir de la nada con su Saintia favorita. Shoko de Equuleus había sido una de las guerreras más fuertes de las que hayan defendido Athena en los últimos siglos.

De hecho, la consideraba incluso como una de sus mejores amigas, pero estaba segura de que aquí había gato encerrado.

Saori siguió al par de equinos mientras ellos iban a distintos rumbos para poder disfrutar un día.

.

Mientras que con Seiya…

\- ¿A dónde iremos primero? – preguntó el castaño a su acompañante.

\- Déjame ver – la peli rosa lo pensó un poco – no tengo idea.

\- Vaya, pues estamos iguales.

\- Por algo somos constelaciones hermanas.

\- Sí, de hecho, Ikki dice que tú y yo nos parecemos bastante.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo la Saintia con algo de confusión - ¿Qué te dice?

\- Pues, dice que físicamente somos iguales, solo que tú tienes el cabello rosa, además dice que es porque tienes senos, de hecho, una vez, aunque no lo escuchaste, te dijo, "ahí viene Seiya con pechos".

\- ¿Seiya con pechos?

\- No lo sé, creo que solo lo hizo para molestarte.

\- Recuérdame darle una golpiza – la Saintia apretó un poco el puño – pero bueno, deberíamos ir al árcade.

\- ¿El árcade? ¿Te refieres al lugar en el que hay varios juegos de maquinitas y esas cosas?

\- Sí, siempre he ido con mis amigas, pero la mayoría están ocupadas hoy.

\- Bueno, por mí no hay problema.

\- Eso dirás, pero cuando te destroce, no dirás lo mismo.

\- Eso lo quiero ver.

\- Hagamos una apuesta – habló Equuleus – el que pierda, hará todo lo que diga el ganador por un día completo.

\- ¿Lo que quiera el ganador por un día? – la peli rosa asintió – me gusta Shoko, hagámoslo.

\- Bien, espero que puedas más que yo, Caballero Pegaso.

\- Lo mismo digo, Saintia de Equuleus.

Mientras los guerreros hablaban, su diosa estaba espiándolos desde un café cercano, mientras leía un periódico.

\- ¡No puede ser! – dijo la peli lila con aire de preocupación – le van a subir a la harina para hacer tortillas, entonces las tortillas estarán más caras. Bueno, al menos soy rica y eso no me importa.

Saori salió del lugar y solo se atinó a seguir a sus Caballeros que iban muy felices hablando de la vida.

\- ¿Qué se traen estos dos? – decía Saori quien ya se estaba desesperando por ver a Seiya siendo tan amable con la Saintia.

.

Mientras que en Grecia…

\- ¡Ya párale hermano! – decía Shun ya muy cansado de estar llevando a Ikki a rastras para evitar que siguiera en su intento de querer derrotar a Shaka.

\- Ba bejema son, mo me bendiré azta berrodar a eshe enejo (**Ya déjame Shun, no me rendiré hasta haber derrotado a ese pendejo**)

\- Hermano, la última pelea, Shaka te dejó sin dientes y casi no se te entiende nada.

\- E male merga Son (**Me vale verga, Shun**)

\- ¡Alguien mátame! – gritó el peli verde a los cielos.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Pegasus Rui Sei Ken!**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Amigo, lastimosamente no pude actualizar la semana pasada, pero por lo menos me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. El especial de navidad está en mi muro con el nombre de "__**Los Dioses también celebran la navidad**__". El capítulo trataré de hacerlo más largo. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Las vidas pasadas de Athena atormentan a la pobre Saori, aunque conociéndola le valdrá tres kilos de aguacate los votos que hizo en el pasado XD. Por ahora, la Saori versión Yuno Gasai, está dormida, falta para que despierte. ¡Feliz Año nuevo!_

_._

_**Kmv1296. **__¡Me alegra tenerte a bordo amiga! Las experiencias vividas por Athena en el pasado atormentan a la pobre Saori. Veremos si Saori gana, no te garantizo nada XD. Ikki es un pendejo y Shun debe aguantarlo. ¡Feliz año nuevo! ¡Saludos hasta Perú!_

_._

**Chicos, lastimosamente no voy a poder hacer un especial de fin de año de Saint Seiya, debido a distintos problemas, pero bueno, será en otra ocasión. Espero sepan comprenderme.**

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La Diosa de la Sabiduría, que desde tiempos mitológicos ha sido la más lista de los dioses del Olimpo, una de las más poderosas, se hallaba siguiendo a su eterno guardián que era acompañado por su Saintia más leal, Shoko de Equuleus.

Ambos habían tenido una "cita" algo extraña, ya que normalmente a una chica la llevas a cenar, a ver películas, entre muchas otras cosas, pero esta vez, la cita fue algo más… como una salida para dos hombres.

Mientras ambos jugaban videojuegos, los dos recordaban la puesta de que el que perdiera haría lo que el ganador dijese por todo el día, cosa que Saori rezaba a Zeus que ganara Seiya ya que no sabía de qué cosas era capaz Shoko de hacerle a su amado Pegaso.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que ambos equinos iniciaron el juego, pero se veía que ambos combatían para no perder, hasta que al final…

\- ¡No puede ser! – gritó uno de ellos.

\- ¿Quién ganó? – gritó Saori desde lejos, pero rápidamente se escondió sabiendo el error que cometió.

\- ¿Y eso que fue? – preguntó Shoko a su amigo.

\- Ni idea, una loca sin remedio debió haber sido – dijo Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo que una loca sin remedio? – dijo en voz baja la diosa.

\- ¡Ni modo! – dijo Pegaso – quedamos empate.

\- Sí, pero fue porque me invalidaron un gol.

\- Excusas Shoko.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Déjame pensar – Seiya lo meditó un poco – por cierto, ¿hoy que día es?

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

\- Shoko, ¿Quién juga hoy?

\- Hoy juega… - la Saintia quedó callada cuando supo de que hablaba – h-hoy es…

\- Sí.

\- ¡Hoy juega Barca – Madrid!

\- ¡No mames! Tenemos que ir a verlo.

\- Sí – los dos equinos salieron del árcade y fueron a quien sabe dónde, seguidos de la pobre Saori.

\- Por Dios, ¿A dónde van ahora?

Saori seguía a ambos equinos para saber a dónde iban.

.

Mientras que lejos en el Santuario…

\- ¿Otra vez tu cabrón? – Shaka ya estaba harto de ver a Ikki llegando a su casa a cada hora, ahora lo había pillado regando varias de sus flores de loto.

\- Ya sabes a lo que viene Shaka – dijo Shun ya irritado de tanto traer a su hermano.

\- Ña maliste merga muto (**Ya valiste verga puto**) – fue lo que trató de decir Ikki, pero no se le entendía.

\- ¿Qué me quiso decir? – preguntó Virgo.

\- Si me necesitan estaré afuera – Shun se retiró de la casa de Virgo dejando a Ikki con su cólera innecesaria.

Mientras que Ikki "peleaba" contra Shaka, Shun solo se sentó en las afueras de la sexta casa del Zodiaco.

\- ¿Cuándo aprenderá mi hermano a calmarse con Shaka? – suspiraba el peli verde muy cansado.

\- La está pasando muy mal Andrómeda – dijo una voz femenina.

\- Ah, hola Pandora – dijo el chico mirando a la peli morada.

\- Hola, veo que estás preocupado por tu hermano.

\- Sí, por cierto, ¿Cómo le hiciste para llegar aquí? Se supone que los Dorados no dejarían a nadie llegar hasta aquí.

\- Vamos, hoy es el clásico Madrid – Barca, así que los Caballeros Dorados ni siquiera están vigilando las casas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí – la ex sirvienta de Hades recordó.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_Pandora iba caminando hacia la casa de Aries cuando vio un letrero en la entrada que decía: "Por motivos de fuerza mayor, no estoy defendiendo la casa de Aries en estos momentos"_

_\- ¿Por motivos de fuerza mayor? – se preguntó para sí misma la peli morada._

_La chica sin pensarlo pasó la casa de Aries y así fue cuando llegó a la segunda casa, Tauro. En la entrada de dicha casa, se hallaba exactamente el mismo letrero con el mismo mensaje._

_Pandora no perdió el tiempo y pasó por la casa de Tauro y así fue sucesivamente en la casa de Géminis, la de Cáncer y finalmente llegando a la de Leo._

_Al llegar escuchó ruidos en el interior de esta y notó como los 4 Caballeros Dorados de las casas anteriores más Aioria estaban todos viendo en la Pantalla plana de la casa de Leo, lo que parecía ser un partido de futbol._

_-Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar por la casa de Leo?_

_\- ¿Vienes a invadir el Santuario? – preguntó Aioria sin despegar sus ojos del televisor._

_\- No, solo vengo a…_

_\- Pasa y vete rápido que ya va a empezar el partido – aunque a Pandora no le gustó ese gesto mal educado de los Caballeros, por lo menos no perdió el tiempo y se fue a la sexta casa._

_._

_Fin Flashback_

.

-… y eso fue lo que pasó – terminó su relato Pandora.

\- Vaya, espero que Saori no sepa de eso, sino les quita el servicio de cable.

\- Bueno… dime Andrómeda…

\- Llámame Shun.

\- Bien, dime Shun, ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

\- Por ahora sigue con esa maldita obsesión de querer matar a Shaka.

\- Vaya – la mujer desvió un poco la mirada mientras se sonrojaba un poco – dime Shun, ¿él… no ha conseguido novia este tiempo?

\- No, por ahora él ha estado enfocado más en como derrotar a Shaka que cualquier otra cosa.

\- Y-Ya veo.

\- No te preocupes Pandora, me aseguraré de que mi hermano se fije en ti – dijo Shun.

\- G-Gracias Shun – agradeció la peli morada.

.

Volviendo a Japón…

Los Caballeros equinos se habían ido a la Mansión Kido para ver el partido que paraliza a todo el mundo.

No solo ellos estaban, también estaban Shiryu y Hyoga con la camiseta de su respectivo equipo. Por alguna razón, Shoko y Seiya también llevaban la camiseta de su respectivo equipo.

Las Saintias estaban a un lado ya que no apoyaban mucho en el futbol a diferencia de Shoko.

Saori tuvo que cambiarse antes de entrar ya que aún andaba con la vestimenta de cuando estuvo espiando a sus dos Caballeros.

\- ¡Vamos Barca! – gritaban Seiya y Shiryu.

\- ¡Real Madrid! – eran Shoko y Hyoga.

\- ¿Quiénes van a jugar? – preguntó Saori a Katya.

\- Tengo entendido que es el Barcelona contra el Real Madrid – habló la rusa – tuvimos que cancelar la práctica por este partido.

\- ¿Práctica? – preguntó la diosa confundida.

\- Sí, Hyoga-san me iba a ayudar a mejorar mis técnicas de hielo, pero me dijo que no podría hoy por un asunto de suma importancia.

\- Que mal – dijo Saori – por lo menos mis Caballeros Dorados no son así, nunca abandonarían sus puestos por algo así de ajetreado.

\- Vaya.

\- Sí, y miro que Shoko-san se parece a Seiya debido a eso – dijo con pesar Saori.

\- ¿Señorita Saori?

\- Y-Yo… - en eso, Saori miró al vacío y solo se le vino un recuerdo.

.

.

_\- ¿Qué pasa Sara? – preguntó Ángel por su amiga quien había estado rara desde que llegó a hablar con él._

_\- Ángel, sabes que tú y yo hemos estado juntos desde pequeños ¿no?_

_\- Sí, pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_\- Ángel… yo… tu…_

_\- ¿Q-Que pasa conmigo?_

_\- Ángel de Pegaso, no, Ángel, hay algo que… he querido decirte desde hace tiempo._

_\- ¿Y qué es?_

_\- Tu… me… me…_

_\- ¿Yo que?_

_\- ¡M-Me gustas Ángel! – gritó la peli lila sin poder aguantar más._

_._

_._

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – la voz de Xiao y Katya trajo de vuelta a Saori quien reaccionó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?

\- Es lo que quisiéramos saber, estuvo mirando al vacío por un rato.

\- V-Vaya.

\- ¿Está bien?

\- S-Sí, solo he estado un poco cansada.

\- Que raro que no se despertó por el grito de los chicos y de Shoko.

\- ¿Gritos?

\- ¡Falta! – gritaron Hyoga y Shoko.

\- ¿Cuál falta? Al balón va, miren la repetición – dijo Tatsumi que por alguna razón se hallaba junto a Seiya y Shiryu y vistiendo la camiseta del Barcelona.

\- Tatsumi, lo pelón te ha afectado la vista – se burló el cisne – solo mira, va directo a la pierna.

\- Por favor, grandes actores que son esos del Madrid.

\- Actores mis ovarios Seiya – reclamó Shoko – esa falta fue muy clara, solo un ciego no lo hubiera visto.

\- Por favor Shoko, esas actuaciones ni en las películas las hacen – dijo el Pegaso.

\- C-Creo que la fiebre del futbol les sube incluso a las chicas – dijo Corona Boreal con una gota de sudor en la frente.

\- N-No sabía que Shoko fuera tan fanática del futbol – dijo Xiao.

\- Y-Yo tampoco lo creí – dijo Saori.

\- ¡Vamos Benzema! – gritó Shoko junto con Hyoga mientras miraban como el jugador francés llevaba la pelota.

\- ¡Quiébrenseles!

\- ¡Goooool! – gritaron Shoko y Hyoga celebrando el gol del Madrid, pero lo que les llamó la atención fue cuando la peli roja se quitó la camisa del Madrid y solo quedó con el sostén ya que la chica no era femenina y no acostumbraba a llevar nada puesto del torso para arriba.

\- ¡Shoko / -san! – gritaron las chicas para tratar de calmar a la peli roja de esa celebración.

.

En el Santuario, más específicamente en la casa de Leo…

\- ¡Que golazo! – gritaron Mu, Kanon y Aioria celebrando el gol del Madrid.

\- Que gol más mierda – dijo Saga.

\- No se preocupen, ya va a remontar el Barca – dijo Máscara de Muerte siendo seguido por Saga y Aldebarán.

\- Acepten que van a perder – dijo el Géminis menor.

\- Acepten mis huevos Kanon, ese gol basurilla solo se lo damos para que medio celebren.

Más arriba, específicamente en la casa de Piscis…

\- ¡Arriba el Madrid! – festejaban Milo, Aioros, Afrodita y Shion.

\- Celebren ahora que puedan – dijo Dohko – conozco el Barca desde que se fundó y sé que no me va a decepcionar.

\- ¡Así se habla Dohko! – dijo Shura – El Madrid se las tira de muy buenos y no son ni mierda.

\- ¡Que mamas Shura! – le dijo Aioros – siéntate en esta y da vueltas como trompo, eso es tenerle envidia al mejor del mundo.

\- No te preocupes – Afrodita habló – después de todo el Barsura no hará nada.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Piscis – dijo el Patriarca – ellos no harán nada, y menos si tenemos a Vinicius.

\- Maestro Shion, nosotros tenemos a Messi, Suarez y Griezmann, ustedes no tienen eso – dijo Camus.

.

De vuelta en Japón…

\- ¡Pégale! – gritó Erda que había llegado, pero no como Saori hubiese querido.

\- Q-Quien diría que Erda-Senpai también era fan del futbol.

\- Y también le va al Madrid.

\- ¡Llévala! – gritó Seiya junto con Tatsumi y Shiryu.

\- ¡Defiendan! – gritaban los madridistas.

\- ¡Dale Messi! – gritaron los barcelonistas - ¡Gooool!

\- Gol del Barcelona – dijo Saori quien miró como Tatsumi hacia un baile extraño, que resultaría ser el baile del Fornite, Shiryu hacia el dab en la cara de los madridistas y Seiya se quitaba la camiseta mostrando su abdomen bien desarrollado, sonrojando a Saori – Que rico te miras papi.

\- ¿Qué dijo Señorita Saori?

\- ¿Eh? – la peli lila supo que le había escapado esa frase – Q-Que soy fan del Nico Maki.

\- V-Vaya yo también.

Para resumir las cuentas, el partido terminó 1-1 y todos quedaron satisfechos, aunque bueno, en el Santuario las cosas fueron diferentes ya que los Caballeros Dorados armaron una pelea, incluyendo Shion que por raro que parezca, se puso a pelear con Dohko sobre quien mereció ganar, lo que llevó a varias guerras de 1000 días.

Y se preguntarán… ¿Qué pasó con Ikki?

Ya se imaginarán.

\- ¿Aun estás aquí Shun? – preguntó Shaka saliendo de su casa y encontrándose con Andrómeda.

\- Sí, ¿ya terminaste con mi hermano?

\- Sí, para que deje de seguir molestando, le aplique mi técnica de los Tesoros del Cielo.

\- ¿Los Tesoros del Cielo?

\- Sí, pero no te preocupes, él está bien. Pero estará de baja por unos días.

\- Que bueno.

\- Me alegra.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Chicos, perdón si el capítulo no estuvo enfocado en Saori o en Seiya, pero esta vez quise hacer algo diferente y divertido._

_Ustedes comprenderán._

_Sin más, este ninja les desea Feliz Año Nuevo y que la pasen en paz y armonía._

_Bendición de Athena para todos._

_Bye._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Iniciando el año con el pie derecho!**

.

_**Kmv1296. **__Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ya faltaba el hecho de que tenía que meter un capítulo, faltaba mi personal. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__¡Feliz Año también! Me alegra que te haya gustado el humor, de vez en cuando hay que meter algo de humor. Lo de la camiseta de Shoko me lo imaginé ya que, conociéndola, eso es algo que ella haría. No había notado eso de mi fic, pero me lo dicen muy seguido, que mis fics tienen algo que hace que la gente aun quiere leerlos. Bueno, es que a veces cuando escribo se me va la trama y no puedo hacerla más grande, pero veré que hago. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Ikki merece el meme de los Simpson, "usted no aprende ¿cierto?" Estos Dorados son una vergüenza para la orden de Athena. De vez en cuando hay que poner humor para que la trama realmente no se haga aburrida. Lo de los recuerdos de Saori, veremos más adelante eso. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

Luego del partido del Clásico, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, bueno, al menos en parte ya que Saori recibió una llamada del Santuario para que no viniera un tiempo ahí ya que se dijo que había una peste que era mejor que no supiera ya que se infectaría.

Saori, siendo un poco ingenua, lo creyó.

La verdad era que los Dorados tuvieron varias peleas y destruyeron gran parte del Santuario y por órdenes de Shion, estaban reparando las casas dañadas que tuvieron.

Volviendo…

Saori recién salía de su ducha, luego de estar pensando mucho en lo ocurrido ayer. Desde que siguió a Shoko y Seiya, se dio cuenta de que ambos tenían mucha química y mucha similitud.

Eso dejó un poco triste a la peli lila, ya que pensaba que Seiya merecía a alguien como su Saintia preferida, ella era alguien que realmente sería compatible con la actitud de Pegaso.

Cuando se vestía, en eso se quedó estática ya que, por fin, le llegó un recuerdo que le faltaba.

.

_\- ¡M-Me gustas Ángel! – gritó la Athena del siglo XV a su amiga castaño._

_\- ¿S-Sara?_

_\- Ángel, sé que hemos estado desde niños y sé que no he sido la mejor contigo, de hecho, tienes más amigas que más de alguna te ha de tratar mejor, pero ya no podía ocultar más mis sentimientos por ti._

_\- Y-Yo…_

_\- No te quedes callado – dijo la peli lila – dime Ángel, ¿Qué sientes por mí?_

_\- Y-Yo… - el Pegaso del siglo XV solo desviaba un poco la mirada un tanto penado – no sé qué decir Sara._

_\- Sé que es algo confuso para ti Ángel, pero también lo es para mí._

_\- … - _

_\- Ángel, realmente me gustas, y no lo digo en sentido de que te quiera mucho como mi mejor amigo, no, realmente me gustas como hombre. Te quiero como pareja._

_\- Y-Yo… - el pobre Pegaso no hallaba respuesta para la confesión de parte de su amiga._

_\- Por favor Ángel – la peli lila volvió a hablar y entonces se inclinó – Sal conmigo._

_Pegaso solo miraba a su amiga mientras esta estaba esperando respuesta, se le veía muy nerviosa, no era para más, estarse declarando de esa manera no era alguien digno para ella._

_-Sara, yo…_

_._

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – preguntó una voz.

\- ¿Eh? – Saori despertó de su momento de reflexión - ¿Qué pasa Tatsumi?

\- Seiya la busca, dice que quiere hablar con usted.

\- ¿Seiya? – eso llamó la atención de ella.

\- ¿Le digo que no la moleste?

\- No, al contrario, que suba.

\- Bien.

Tatsumi se retiró y Saori en el preciso instante en que se fue su mayordomo, tomó algunas cosas de maquillaje y comenzó a ponerse linda, al menos ella decía eso ya que realmente quería ponerse algo bella para cuando Seiya la mirara, realmente quedara impresionado.

Pero como que cupido la flecharía con Eris, la mala suerte le cayó al instante.

Quiso coger un rímel, pero este se le cayó, mejor dicho, se le resbaló de las manos y se esparció por el suelo.

Tomó su pintalabios y de la nada, dio un estornudo y este se le corrió a un lado, cosa que al verse al espejo se miró y supo que se miraba mal.

Por último, tomó las sombras para pintarse detrás de los parpados, pero de nuevo la mala suerte la trajo ya que este accidentalmente le cayó dentro de un ojo y esta comenzó sin querer a llenarse la cara con la sombra.

Y para empeorar las cosas, pegó el dedo pequeño en una de las patas de la cama y parte de su vestido quedó atrapado en una de sus gavetas, por lo que, al tirar con fuerza, se le rompió. Claro, como son tan delgados como no se iban a romper.

Y para darle al jaque mate de la mala suerte para la diosa, en eso preciso momento llegaba cierto Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Saori! – Seiya entró rápidamente sin tocar a la habitación de su diosa – me preguntaba si querías ve… nir… con…

Seiya quedó callado al ver semejante espectáculo frente a él. Ver a una Saori totalmente desarreglada frente a él, con su maquillaje totalmente arruinado y su vestido roto, cosa que de suerte no se le miraba algo de más.

-C-Creo que me iré a la sala con los demás – dijo Pegaso yéndose del lugar.

\- Honestamente… Afrodita me está maldiciendo – dijo Saori con llanto anime maldiciendo su mala suerte.

Unos momentos después…

Saori, ahora si ya toda arreglada, bajó hacia donde estaban los demás y notó que estaban sus amigos de bronce y las Saintias con varias prendas, incluso Tatsumi también.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – dijo la diosa.

\- Es lo que venía a decirte Saori, vamos a ir todos a la playa.

\- P-Pero si la playa queda aquí nomas.

\- No es esa, vamos a ir a una que está algo lejos, por eso te preguntaba si querías ir.

\- Bueno – Saori dudaba de si ir o no, pero cuando vio de lejos a Miho junto con Shoko, supo que realmente no debía a Pegaso solo – iré.

\- Genial, no divertiremos mucho.

\- Si, nos divertiremos mucho – dijo la diosa mirando fijamente a sus dos rivales.

\- ¿Por qué siento que alguien me quiere matar? – dijo Miho.

\- ¿Tú también lo sentiste? – dijo Shoko sintiendo la misma sensación.

.

Varias horas después…

\- ¡Llegamos! – dijo el castaño.

\- Seiya, realmente era necesario hacer un largo viaje para ir a una playa que luce exactamente a la que tenemos – dijo Saori.

\- Sí, esta playa es diferente, esta se dice que tiene varias joyas enterradas en el suelo.

\- ¿Joyas?

\- Sí, realmente quisiera encontrar algunas.

\- Bueno, pero a lo que vinimos, vamos a disfrutar el verano.

\- ¡Bien! – dijeron los demás, incluida Saori.

\- Vamos a ir a cambiarnos – Shoko se fue junto con las demás Saintias a un lugar apartado.

\- El que se atreva a espiarnos lo dejaré chamuscado con mi Lluvia de lava – advirtió Erda mirando a los chicos de Bronce.

\- Bien – dijeron todos a excepción de Ikki que por alguna maldita razón estaba ahí.

\- No se supone que tú estabas en Grecia peleando con el señor Shaka – dijo Casiopea.

\- Por ahora le voy a dar un break, después lo mandaré al infierno a ser la puta de Satanás.

\- Está bien, per recuerden, el que se atreva a espiarnos, lo mato.

\- ¿Vienes Saori-san? – dijo Shoko.

\- Y-Ya voy.

\- Tu también Miho-san – dijo Xiao.

\- Voy.

Los chicos de Bronce junto con Tatsumi se vistieron en un lugar apartado de las chicas, cabe decir que no todo resultaría color de rosa.

Ikki decidió jugarle una mala broma a Tatsumi, junto con Hyoga idearon un plan un poco macabro si se le puede decir así, de hacer que el pelón fuera a buscar algo a una de las mochilas de los chicos.

Cuando Tatsumi hizo caso al favor que le hizo Ikki, Hyoga aprovechó para hacer el camino resbaloso gracias a su hielo.

Tatsumi cayó en la broma y este se fue directo donde las chicas se estaban cambiando. El mayordomo maldijo su suerte cuando cayó frente a las chicas, las cuales muchas se estaban bajando la parte interior de la ropa.

\- ¿Q-Q-Que haces aquí? – dijo Shoko con el rostro totalmente rojo.

\- ¡N-N-No es lo que creen! Fue el gansito de las nieves el que hizo ese maldito camino de hielo – trató de excusarse el mayordomo, pero en eso miró como varias agujas de hielo lo apuntaban.

\- Katya, aun no lo mates – dijo Erda.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo la rusa.

\- Quiero hervirlo en un lago de lava – dijo Casiopea con sed de venganza.

\- V-Vamos, no creo que sea para matarlo – decía Miho.

\- ¿V-Verdad que no?

\- Antes hay que torturarlo – dijo la peli azul sonriendo de forma yandere.

\- Me gusta esa idea – dijo Xiao sonriendo de forma sombría.

\- Antes que nada… - Saori les puso orden a todas.

\- S-Señorita Saori, usted es más razonable – pedía con nerviosismo nivel dios el de piel oscura – usted comprende.

\- Claro que sí – dijo Saori.

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Sabes que le hice a alguien que me miró desnuda en la Era Mitológica?

\- ¿M-Me va a dejar ciego?

\- No, pero dejaré que ellas te hagan lo que quieran – dijo Saori.

Tatsumi miró a las chicas quienes sonreían de manera tenebrosa y este comenzó a sentir el verdadero terror.

\- ¡Saori! – gritó Seiya llamando a las chicas - ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardarán?

\- Las chicas son así – dijo Hyoga – primero se están mil años en maquillarse y luego dicen, porque no me esperaste.

\- ¡Oye, eso es un insulto para mí! – gritaron las Saintias detrás de su vestidor.

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí – dijo Saori saliendo.

\- Ya era hora, se esta…ban… tar… - Seiya quedó callado al ver a su diosa en traje de baño, realmente se podía decir que Saori tenía un excelente cuerpo.

Las caderas de la peli lila le quedaban bien para su bikini, sus pechos eran de tamaño normal, aunque algo crecidos. Realmente tenía un cuerpo de diosa.

-E-Este… - Saori sintió la mirada de su amado - ¿C-Como me queda?

\- Te ves bien Saori – dijo Shun siendo secundado por Hyoga y Shiryu.

\- Realmente tiene un cambio bueno – dijo Ikki sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- Gracias chicos – en eso, miró a Seiya – dime Seiya, ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Te ves muy sexy – se le escapó al castaño - ¡E-Este… digo, te ves linda!

\- G-Gracias – dijo toda sonrojada la diosa.

El ambiente se puso meloso entre ellos, cosa que los demás notaron y decidieron hacerse a un lado.

Unos momentos después…

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Tatsumi? – dijo Shun mirando al mayordomo enterrado en la arena hasta la cabeza, la cara la tenía con algunos golpes, también señas de quemaduras con fuego y hielo.

\- Solo le dimos una lección – dijo Katya – odio a los pervertidos.

\- No soy un pervertido – dijo Tatsumi llorando cómicamente.

\- ¡Tú te callas mísera arrastrada!

\- Bueno, al menos eso le enseñaré a no ser así de pervertido – dijo Hyoga riendo un poco.

\- Espera que salga de aquí y te mandaré de nuevo a Rusia en un ataúd – maldijo el mayordomo.

\- Bueno, dejemos a este pervertido y vamos a divertirnos – dijo Xiao.

\- ¡Sí!

Los chicos y chicas disfrutaban el día en la playa como si no nunca hubieran estado en una. Y no es de extrañar, realmente este tiempo y parte de su infancia se la pasaron en malas condiciones, desde entrenamientos locos y extremos hasta estar en batallas contra dioses con Síndrome de Pendejitis aguda de apoderarse de la tierra.

Cabe decir que las chicas andaban con distintos tipos de bikinis, aunque las que más resaltaban eran las que mejor cuerpo tenían.

Saori tenía un bikini de dos piezas color blanco, resaltando su bella figura divina.

Shoko lucía un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco, resaltando su buen cuerpo. Después de todo, había entrenado desde pequeña y había agarrado un cuerpo de guerrera.

Erda llevaba un traje de dos piezas color negro, Katya llevaba en la parte inferior una especie de falda y normal la parte de arriba.

Xiao llevaba dos piezas, solo que la parte de arriba tenía un gran moño en medio.

Mii dejaba ver su figura tan bien formada en un traje de color azul marino de dos piezas.

Miho llevaba un traje de una sola pieza de color verde claro, aun así, resaltaba su bella figura.

Los chicos nada más llevaban shorts deportivos de distinto color, pero nada más.

\- ¡Vamos a divertirnos como nunca! – dijo Shoko.

\- ¡Vamos!

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

_Perdón por hacer por hacer así el capítulo, pero es que tengo dar un aviso pequeño._

_La verdad es que estos días he estado un poco ocupado y realmente quería subir los capítulos tan pronto se me diera la oportunidad. A partir del próximo lunes 27 entraré de nuevo a la Universidad y estaré a jornada extensiva así que tal vez se me dificulte publicar muy a menudo capítulos, pero trataré de hacer lo que pueda._

_Espero sea de su compresión._

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	8. Chapter 8

**¡He vuelto desde lo más profundo del Tártaro!**

.

_**Samsalvatore Hey. **__Gracias por los deseos, sé que me he tardado con este fic, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__El episodio en la playa nunca debe faltar, más el hecho de que nunca se vio como eran las chicas en bikini, solo hay ilustraciones pellejas. Seiya se está dando de lo bella que es Saori y Tatsumi… F por él XD. ¡Saludos!_

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

La playa es el mejor destino para muchos para poder pasar un buen rato con amigos y diversión.

En el caso de los Caballeros, Saintias y Saori, estaban pasando un buen rato.

Aunque Tatsumi…

\- ¡Ayúdenme! – gritó el mayordomo – a-ahí viene un cangrejo y parece que me va a picar.

\- ¿Oyeron eso? – dijo Shoko.

\- No, creo que solo fue el viento.

\- Bien, sigamos nadando.

\- Bien.

\- ¡No me ignoren! – gritó el moreno mientras el cangrejo se le subía en la cabeza - ¡Por favor! ¡Auxilio! ¡Se me subió a la cabeza!

\- ¡Tírala fuerte Hyoga-san! – gritó Katya jugando un poco con una pelota.

\- ¡Alguien ayúdeme! ¡Odio a los malditos cangrejos!

.

En el Santuario…

\- ¡Achú! – estornudó Máscara de Muerte - ¿cogeré un resfriado? En fin, seguiré viendo My Little Pony.

.

Saori demostraba ser una buena nadadora, se movía con demasiada gracia en el agua mientras los demás le observaban con asombro.

\- Saori-san sabe nadar bastante bien. – dijo Shoko – Es de esperarse de una diosa tan poderosa como Athena.

\- No creo poder nada de esa forma, seguro requiere mucha practica – dijo Xiao.

\- Yo tampoco – siguió su amiga Mii.

\- Seiya-san, supongo que igual sabes nadar bien – preguntó Shoko que estaba a su lado.

\- Bueno, desde que me fui a Grecia a entrenar para ser Caballero, Marín me hacía nadar mucho en las costas del Mediterráneo, cosa que era difícil siendo apenas un niño de 8 años – dijo el castaño – pero igualmente gané algo de habilidad al nadar.

\- Seiya-Senpai, ¿podrías tener una competencia de nado con Mii-Senpai? – preguntó Xiao con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué conmigo? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Es que hace tiempo me puse a pensar si como tu constelación guardiana en un delfín, pensé que tal vez tu podrías competir en competencias de nado.

\- P-Pero…

\- No es mala idea Xiaoling-san – dijo Saori.

\- Señorita Saori.

\- Recuerdo que en la escuela eras la mejor en natación, ¿Por qué no haces una prueba contra Seiya?

\- E-Este… - la Saintia de Delfín dudó un poco en hacerlo, pero luego supo que no ganaría nada si perdía, es más podría competir por el honor de su querida Saori – está bien.

\- Está bien – respondió Pegaso, mientras que Mii miraría fijamente al castaño.

\- Hace tiempo quería competir contra ti, me alegra que se dé la oportunidad – una especie de aura surgió atrás de ambos, mientras que la de Mii era roja y llameante, la de Seiya era azul y tranquila.

\- Se siente el espíritu competitivo desde aquí – dijo Hyoga en una mesa - ¿Qué opinas comentarista Shiryu?

\- La competitividad se siente en el lugar, estamos frente a Pegaso que creo que es más volador que nadador – comentó el Dragón.

\- Por otro lado, tenemos a la Saintia de Delfín, Alicia Mii-san, la cual se nota a leguas que es buena nadadora y tal vez es la favorita.

\- Les queremos recordar que la carrera es patrocinada por Shampoo Athena, cuidando su cabello desde tiempos mitológicos.

\- Pero la Fundación Graad no produce shampoo – dijo Saori.

\- No importa, teníamos que patrocinar algo.

\- Bien Seiya-san, que sean cien metros de ida y vuelta, quien llegue primero gana – el castaño asintió. Los dos entraron al agua hasta queda a una altura donde pudieran saltar, el resto estaba presenciando como público – En sus marcas… listos… ¡Fuera!

Los dos saltaron al agua casi al mismo tiempo, nadando estilo libre, los chicos por atrás animaban a su favorito mientras los dos ponían de todo su esfuerzo en nadar más rápido. Las Saintias apoyaban a Mii mientras que los Caballeros a Seiya. Saori no quería animar más a uno que a otro, pero por ende se sabía que iba más con Seiya. Mii observaba un poco de lado y no veía ningún tipo de expresión de cansancio en el Pegaso, realmente se miraba lleno de energía.

\- _Pronto llegaremos a la vuelta, debo superarlo ahí_ – pensó la rubia y justo alcanzaron los cien metros, cuando Mii ya estaba por girar, se sorprendió por como Seiya dio la vuelta justo en al agua como si hubiera topado una pared. – _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Solo pudo ver como el castaño empezó a alejarse de ella, giró en U para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero ya estaba lejos, al final Seiya terminó siendo el ganador de esa carrera, Mii llegó unos segundos después.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Saori alzó la mano del vencedor mientras los demás aplaudían, Mii salió respirando agitadamente.

\- Lo hiciste bien – comentó Erda.

\- Gracias… no esperé que pudiera girar de esa forma… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

\- Es un secreto – respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, Mii solo pudo reír por lo bajo.

\- Puede que hayas ganado esta vez, pero la próxima yo seré la vencedora.

\- En tus sueños.

.

Las cosas continuaron normales durante el día de playa, aunque…

\- ¡Oigan, se me está quemando la cabeza! – gritó Tatsumi.

\- Vaya, al parecer alguien está quemándose – dijo el Cisne acercándose al mayordomo que aún seguía enterrado.

\- Maldito cisne de las nieves, suéltame o juro que te vas a arrepentir.

\- Escuché que estabas con sed y que estabas quemando, así que vine a refrescarte – dijo con tranquilidad, aunque luego se le formó una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

\- ¿Q-Que harás?

\- ¡Ikki!

Tatsumi no entendía que le iban a hacer, hasta que sintió como un chorro de agua caía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-Que es eso?

\- Tu qué crees – dijo en tono burlón el ruso.

\- ¡Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando!

\- Ups.

\- Maldito.

\- ¿Ya terminaste?

\- Sí, ya terminé – dijo Ikki yéndose del lugar.

\- ¡Juro que los voy a matar! – gritó Tatsumi tratando de liberarse.

\- Jeje, suerte.

Hyoga se iba hacia donde estaban los demás mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese sujeto? ¿Qué no le gusta el jugo de tamarindo?

.

Pasó un buen rato desde la competencia, los demás jugaban, Shiryu y Hyoga jugaban a ver quién aguantaba más tiempo la respiración, las Saintias se bronceaban un poco, bueno, al menos eso parecía. Shun entró al agua llevando un flotador, al parecer el Caballero de Andrómeda no sabía nadar muy bien que digamos, mientras que Ikki lo vigilaba por encima de unas rocas.

\- Todo está muy tranquilo – dijo Saori llegando al lado de Seiya quien estaba mirando a todos desde la playa.

\- Sí, así es – respondió Pegaso

\- Si, luego de incontables batallas que tuvimos, esperaba que todas pudieran estar felices con esto, me alegra que lo hiciera.

\- Pelear es nuestro deber, pero admito que tomar un buen descanso no está nada mal.

\- Si… por cierto, se me olvidó ponerme bloqueador solar… ¿me ayudarías? – preguntó ella teniendo las mejillas rojas, los ojos de Seiya se abrieron como platos.

\- B-Bueno… ¿no se lo puedes pedir a nadie más?

\- No quisiera molestar a las otras y solo tú estás disponible.

\- Bien… vamos entonces – fueron hasta la sombrilla, ahí la peli lila se recostó de espaldas mientras que Seiya agarró la botella de bloqueador. - ¿Por toda la espalda?

\- Si… por favor… - el castaño tragó saliva, sacó un poco de la crema sobre su mano y cubrió ambas con ella, ya entonces vio la espalda de Saori, era delgada y se veía muy suave, además de que su piel era blanca.

\- _No pienses en eso, no quiero parecer un pervertido_ – Pegaso no siguió dudando y entonces puso sus manos en la espalda, ella soltó un pequeño gemido - ¿Hice algo?

\- No… solo está un poco frío, puedes seguir – Seiya asintió, empezó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda de la diosa de la guerra, esta seguía gimiendo un poco, lo cual hacía que el castaño se sintiera avergonzado, pero tampoco le desagradaba, el tacto con la piel de la peli lila era bastante suave e hipnótico – Creo que ya terminé aquí…

\- Mis muslos ahora – cl castaño asintió, aplicando un poco más de crema, ahora fue por las piernas de ella, Saori lo sentía bastante bien, las manos de Seiya eran bastante cuidadosas y no le tocaba en algún sitio que ella no deseaba, dobló sus piernas con cuidado mientras pasaba más por ahí.

\- ¿Así está bien?

\- Si… gracias… - en ese momento, ambos estaban en su mundo totalmente que no se dieron cuenta que el resto les observaba. - …

\- … Y bien ¿Qué tal se siente la piel de Saori? – preguntó Hyoga con una sonrisa burlona, la peli lila empezó a sentir los colores írsele a la cabeza.

\- ¡No sigan viendo! – gritó Seiya para alejarlas de ahí, ellas solo podían correr.

Mientras todos los demás se reían de esto, apartadas un poco estaban Shoko y Mii, aunque no estaban juntas, ambas tuvieron un pensamiento similar.

-_La señorita Saori… se veía muy a gusto con Seiya-san – _pensó la maid rubia.

\- _Quien diría que Seiya-san se ve a gusto con Saori-san._

.

.

**Continuará…**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Exclamación de Athena!**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Hyoga e Ikki son tremendos, más conociéndolos harían varias bromas al pobre de Tatsumi, al menos no fue agua de riñón. Seiya… que suerte tienen algunos. Las cosas se pondrán a otro nivel en este capítulo._

_._

**Sin más, comencemos…**

.

.

.

El sol se ocultó finalmente y la noche se hizo presente, el sonido de las cigarras era lo único que daba cierto ambiente al lugar, ya que todos estaban de regreso en la casa y se cambiaron de ropas, era el momento de iniciar su siguiente actividad.

Por el momento, Ikki y Hyoga habían planeado una actividad diferente en estos casos.

\- Llegó la hora de la prueba de valor. – dijo Hyoga mientras Ikki lo secundaba – Prepárense para cagarse en los calzones y vomitar colores.

\- Dios, me muero del miedo – dijo Seiya dando un bostezo de aburrimiento – créanme, he visto cosas más horribles en Grecia cuando entrenaba para ser Caballeros.

\- Entonces estás consciente de la casa abandonada que está a unos metros de aquí ¿no? – dijo el Caballero de Fénix.

\- ¿En serio iremos ahí? – dijo Saori que se mostraba fuerte como la diosa de la guerra, pero estaba más asustada que nadie. Aunque la propiedad fuera de ella, no la conocía al 100%.

\- No hará nada de daño, ya nos encargamos de verla de antemano en la tarde y no es nada peligrosa – dijo Hyoga, aunque más de alguno se quedó con desconfianza ya que conocían las mañas del rubio.

\- Esto puede ser divertido, deberíamos darle un intento – dijo Shoko de Equuleus, que, aunque fuera una Saintia fuerte, realmente se miraba animada por esto. Las otras Saintias se miraban con distintas expresiones.

\- Espero no me arrepienta de esto… - dijo Mii mirando hacia otro lado ya que la idea de hacer una prueba de valor no le gustaba.

\- Excelente, esto será más fácil si vamos en parejas así que es momento de hacer un pequeño sorteo – Hyoga sacó unos papeles que tenía en un vaso – lo explicaré, cada papel tiene un número, son 10 papeles, por lo que solo hay números del 1 al 5.

\- ¿Y Erda-Senpai? – preguntó Xiao no viendo a la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Dijo que se iba a dormir – dijo Ikki – entonces, saquemos papeles.

Los demás sacaron sus respectivos papeles y quedaron de la siguiente manera.

Pareja #1. Mii y Shiryu.

Pareja #2. Katya y Hyoga.

Pareja #3. Xiaoling y Shun.

Pareja #4. Shoko e Ikki.

Y finalmente, la pareja 5 fue…

\- … Demasiada coincidencia – dijo Saori que terminó emparejada con Seiya, él igual estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez, estaba algo feliz de que le tocara con su diosa - ¿no tienen nada que ver con esto?

\- Para nada, miraste que fue totalmente aleatorio – dijo el Cisne, sabiendo que Saori no debería pelear ya que no tenía que argumentar.

\- Como sea… - dijo Saori, aunque en el fondo estaba muy feliz.

\- Me alegra que estemos juntos – dijo Seiya, haciendo sonrojar a Saori de manera extrema, pero en el fondo, Seiya lo decía muy en serio.

\- Igualmente… - El ambiente entre los dos era un poco incómodo, aunque la que más estaba incomoda estaba era Saori, aunque Seiya trataba de disimular, también se estaba poniendo nervioso.

\- Si ya están listos, es momento de empezar a salir, que vaya la primera pareja – luego de que el Caballero del Cisne dijera esto, cada quien tomó su distintivo lugar con la persona que le tocó. Además, cada quien debía ir junto a su pareja para que por si alguien pasaba miedo, no le pegara a nadie.

Mientras tanto, Ikki y Hyoga se comunicaban con el cosmos.

\- ¿Listo para que se caguen del miedo Ikki?

\- Sí, ya quiero como el idiota de Seiya se asusta y ver la cara de horror de Saori será todo un caso – ambos soltaron risas malévolas por debajo.

La primera pareja en salir fue la Mii con Shiryu. La rubia iba algo nerviosa al salir a un bosque en el cual no conocía. Es cierto que había ido varias veces con Saori ahí, pero era la primera vez que entraba.

\- No hay de que temer Mii-san, no creo que aparezca nada.

\- S-Si… - dijo la Saintia del Delfín, aunque temía por que algo fuera salir. En eso, se escuchó el sonido de alguien corriendo, por lo que, del miedo, tomó con fuerza la mano del dragón.

\- No te asustes, debió ser un animal – dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿Cómo es que no tienes miedo? – preguntó la rubia - ¿acaso ustedes los Caballeros de Bronce no tienen miedo?

\- Para nada, sé bien que es una prueba de valor y solo debemos atravesar el bosque, en vez de pensar que esto es aterrador, deberías fijarte en otras cosas, por ejemplo, observa el cielo – Shiryu hizo que la Saintia mirara al cielo, el cual estaba estrellado y mostraba las constelaciones que la adornaban.

\- Que lindo…

\- ¿Cierto? Así que cuando salgamos podremos ver más, no hay razón para tener miedo.

\- Si… gracias Shiryu-san – Mii agradeció el gesto de parte del chino, realmente Shiryu era alguien al cual se debía respetar ya que su sabiduría era de admirar. Ni por algo era el próximo heredero de la Armadura Dorada de Libra.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga iba acompañado de Katya. Ambos eran Caballeros de igual rango, aunque ambos compartían muchas cosas como los ataques y su nacionalidad rusa.

\- Esto es una tontería… ni siquiera sé por qué hacemos esto… - dijo la Saintia de Corona Boreal con algo de molestia en su voz, aunque eso no es algo que realmente quería expresar.

\- No le veo nada de malo, simplemente es una prueba de valor – dijo el Cisne – vamos Katya-san, no creo que debas ponerte así.

\- Como digas.

\- No me digas que Katya de Corona Boreal, le tiene miedo a los fantasmas.

\- Cosas como fantasmas y esas cosas son científicamente imposibles, no es que haya algo así, solo son un invento de los libros o de las películas – mientras Katya hablaba, escuchó un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse y dio un pequeño grito.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó burlón el Cisne.

\- ¡¿D-De qué estás hablando?! Yo no le temo a los fantasmas – negó rotundamente la de cabello rubio pálido, pero en eso, detrás de Hyoga pudo notar una silueta negra que pasó rápidamente, por lo que se le puso la cara azul - ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que fue eso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta para ver lo que supuestamente Katya había visto – debes estar loca, no veo nada.

\- ¡Miré algo detrás de esos árboles! – dijo la rubia mirando hacia los arboles – te juro que vi algo.

\- Katya-san, si tienes miedo, solo dilo. Creo que ni siquiera aguantas las ganas de orinar.

\- ¡Bien! Lo admito, tengo mucho miedo, ¡¿Estás contento?! – dijo finalmente la Saintia – no quería hacer esta maldita prueba por eso.

\- Solo sigamos caminando para terminar esto – dijo Hyoga que se adelantó un poco dejando a Katya atrás.

\- E-Espera Hyoga-san…

\- ¡Nooooooooo! – se escuchó el grito del Cisne y cuando Katya llegó… no encontró nada.

\- H-Hyoga-san, ¿Dónde estás? – la Saintia miraba para todos lados buscando al ruso – n-no es chistoso, si sales con alguna tontería te congelaré.

\- … - nunca recibió respuesta de Hyoga.

\- ¿Hyoga-san? – Katya seguía buscando al chico, que no se fijó cuando topó con algo o, mejor dicho, con alguien - ¿q-quien eres?

\- … - el extraño… no respondió.

.

En otro lado, Seiya y Saori iban algo juntos por el avance de la prueba de valor. El Caballero de Pegaso no parecía ir tan asustado ya que se le veía muy calmado, pero la reencarnación de Athena era todo lo contrario. Para ser la diosa de la guerra, realmente le quedaba grande el título en estos momentos.

Seiya sabía de antemano que tal vez que Ikki y Hyoga saldrían en cualquier momento.

\- Sucederá en cualquier momento, lo sé….

¡KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Saori súper asustada al escuchar ese grito proveniente del bosque, más específicamente al lugar en el que se hallaba Katya. La peli lila se asustó tanto que abrazó fuerte el brazo del Caballero de Pegaso, tanto que este sintió los suaves pechos de la peli lila apretando su brazo.

\- S-Saori… estás abrazando fuerte – dijo avergonzado el castaño.

\- ¿Eh? – Saori se dio cuenta de lo que el castaño decía y solo se sonrojó a más no poder – L-Lo siento…

\- No es nada… - el ambiente se puso incomodo entre ambos jóvenes – E-Este… Saori, creo que algunas de las Saintias fueron víctimas de las bromas de Ikki y Hyoga.

En eso, ambos jóvenes llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada.

\- Eso parece ser… realmente está oscuro aquí… - dijo la diosa algo asustada.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si quieres… podríamos agarrarnos de la mano… - dijo Seiya que por primera vez en su vida su cerebro hizo circuito y sabía que su diosa necesitaba ayuda de un Caballero.

\- M-Me gustaría… - Saori se sonrojó mucho por esto, más cuando tomó la mano de su amado castaño la cual notó que era de diferente tamaño que la suya – tienes la mano más grande y un poco carrasposa.

\- B-Bueno, deberíamos seguir avanzando – Seiya fue tomando con fuerza la mano de Saori con fuerza para que ella tuviera confianza y no tuviera miedo de las cosas que podrían pasar en esta casa abandonada.

Cuando ambos iban pasando por la puerta, Saori se tropezó un poco con uno de los clavos de la entrada.

\- _Fuck!_ – Saori gritó una grosería en inglés antes de saltar y caer casi encima de Seiya, peor este la logró atrapar.

\- ¿Estás bien? Creo que fue un clavo en el que tropezaste – Saori abrió los ojos y notó como Seiya la tenía agarrada y evitó que cayera al suelo.

\- L-Lo siento, la próxima vez miraré por donde camino.

\- Y-Ya puedes soltarme – dijo Seiya. Saori no se dio cuenta de la forma en la que tenía abrazada a Seiya. La cercanía de ambos era algo que realmente muchos envidiarían, más el hecho de que ambos eran muy cercanos como amigos.

\- L-Lo siento.

\- Lo que sea que hayan planeado ellas dos, no me lo creeré – dijo el chico avanzando junto a su diosa, la cual iba apegada a su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la peli lila cuando escuchó un sonido como de un golpe proveniente de la cocina.

\- No creo que deba otra cosa que ellos – Seiya sabía que posiblemente Ikki y Hyoga estarían detrás de los sonidos que provenían de la cocina, cosa que Saori no sabía ya que estaba muerta del miedo – lo mejor es que creo que la broma que nos harán es que saltarán a asustarnos y después gritaremos.

Luego de eso, cuando llegaron a la cocina, miraron como había un hombre con una gran capucha de color blanco, una máscara de hockey con puntos negros y también llevaba un gran y filoso cuchillo en la mano derecha y se veía muy atemorizante.

\- S-Seiya, esto se ve mal – dijo Saori mirando al encapuchado.

\- ¿No lo ves Saori? – dijo el castaño – es obvio que es Hyoga, por el aspecto frio se mira que es él. Aunque creo que podría ser Ikki ya que por la estatura es él.

El enmascarado ladeó su cabeza a un lado, parecía confundido, Saori comenzaba a entender que no estaban en una buena posición y al parecer, no era una buena compañía.

\- S-Seiya, no creo que debas hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo el castaño - ¿no ves que pueden ser esos dos? A lo mejor la broma puede ser algo genial, pero no creo que sea digno de alguien así

\- Lo digo en serio… quizás… sea real…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Saori? – dijo el castaño - ¿a poco también crees en esto? No creo que debas creer en esto Saori.

\- Estoy hablando en serio Seiya, parece que es un asesino serial.

\- Ya te dije que no creo eso, solo son Ikki y Hyoga tratando de hacerse los fantasmas.

\- ¡Buu~! – en eso, dos siluetas salieron de un armario - ¡Somos los payasos asesinos! ¡Los cargó la bruja!

\- Hyoga, ese fue el grito más gay de la historia.

\- Lo siento, pero que deberíamos actuar un poco más fantasmales, así como el Ghost Face o Chucky de la película del muñeco que se mueve – al final, el Cisne miró como su diosa y su amigo castaño los veían – jeje, hola, Saori, Seiya.

\- Si no fuera por tu grito de mierda de niñita habría sido mucho mejor.

\- Pues lo siento señor perfección.

\- Esperen un momento – dijo Seiya haciendo la seña del tiempo fuera - ¿estuvieron encerrados aquí todo el tiempo?

\- Claro, esperamos que aparecieran ¿acaso no vieron todos los trucos que pusimos en el camino para asustarlos? Mínimo debió afectar a unas cuantas.

\- Incluso me desaparecí de la vista de Katya-san para ver que me habían secuestrado.

\- Entonces… ¿Quién es él? – Saori señaló al hombre que estaba parado enfrente de ellos y con el filoso cuchillo en la mano.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Hyoga.

\- Esto es malo – dijo Seiya - ¡Chicos, váyanse, este es un maldito psicópata en potencia!

\- ¡Vamos a la verga! – dijeron Ikki y Hyoga yéndose del lugar.

\- V-Vámonos Seiya.

\- Vete Saori, yo lucharé contra este tipo.

\- No me quiero ir sin ti Seiya – dijo la peli lila.

\- ¡Vete!

Saori no quería irse, pero la decisión del castaño no cambiaría así que, obedeciendo, se fue del lugar.

\- ¿Quieres pelear? – dijo el castaño al "asesino".

\- Preferiría matarte, pero ese no es mi estilo.

\- Lo sé… Tatsumi – dijo Seiya revelando que el tipo del cuchillo era el sirviente de Saori.

\- Bueno, que te quede claro que esto lo hice solo porque me sacaste de ese hueco. Además, me quería vengar de esos dos idiotas de Hyoga e Ikki.

\- Solo queda decirle a Saori.

.

.

**Continuará…**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Dame tu fuerza Pegaso!**

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Bueno, al final se vengó Tatsumi por la humillación de antes, eso es bueno XD. Con el pasar de los capítulos la relación entre Saori y Seiya aumentará, ya lo verás. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_**Shizuka-Karo. **__Mil gracias por el apoyo amiga, realmente me alegra que mi fic les guste a más personas. Bueno, los recuerdos de Saori siempre la persiguen a donde vaya, aunque el sueño de Seiya realmente le dejó algo XD. Lo de Miho, hasta que lo volví a leer me di cuenta. Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de las "relajantes" vacaciones que tuvieron los chicos y las chicas, todos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, al menos eso era para Shoko y Kyoko, ya que las demás se quedaron en la mansión, que era el hogar que tenían ahora que la mayoría eran huérfanos.

Shiryu vivía en China, por lo que volvió allá con Sunrei y su maestro Dohko, que de vez en cuando volvía a su natal Rozan para ver cómo iban sus "dos hijos".

Mientras que el castaño…

Seiya iba caminando por las calles mientras la cabeza le rondaban varias cosas que ni el mismo comprendía.

Desde el viaje hasta que llegaron a la mansión, el rostro de Saori no se le fue de la mente. Especialmente verla en traje de baño.

La cara del chico se tornó roja al pensar en eso ya que no pensó que pronto terminaría con esos pensamientos sobre su amiga y diosa.

Aunque debía admitir algo, Saori se miraba muy linda y sexy vistiendo un traje que resaltaba su cuerpo, el cual era muy bien esculpido, tal y como se esperaría de una diosa del Olimpo.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Saori en este momento? – se preguntó.

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- No lo sé tampoco – dijo el chico antes de darse cuenta de que alguien lo seguía - ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

\- Relájate, ni que te fuera a matar.

\- ¿Shun?

\- El mismo – el Caballero de Andrómeda hizo acto de presencia - ¿Qué te pasa Seiya? Te noto muy triste.

\- Bueno… no es nada Shun, solo pensaba en algunas cosas.

\- Pero venias diciendo el nombre de Saori – las palabras del peli verde sonrojaron un poco a Seiya - ¿no es así?

\- ¡T-Te equivocas! S-Solo cantaba la canción de Los Tigres del Norte.

\- Seiya, que yo recuerde no existe alguna canción de ese grupo que lleve el nombre de Saori o que por lo menos tenga el nombre de Saori en alguna de sus letras.

\- P-Pues, la verdad yo…

\- No te hagas del rogar Seiya, sé muy bien que estás loquito por Saori.

\- ¡Q-Que no me gusta Saori! ¿Por qué insisten tanto en eso?

\- Porque es la verdad – las palabras del peli verde hacían efecto en el castaño – no entiendo por qué estás negando tus sentimientos por ella, creo que deberías decirle.

\- Vamos Shun, no hablarás en serio ¿verdad?

\- Pues hablo muy en serio – el peli verde de repente se puso serio – Seiya, si no le dices a Saori lo que sientes, vendrá otro tipo y te la quitará.

\- Shun, no sé de qué hablas.

\- Bueno, hay tú con tu problema, luego de eso no me estés molestando de que ella nada con otro.

Sin más, ambos chicos decidieron dejar el tema a un lado y hablar de otras cosas.

**.**

Aunque al mismo tiempo, en la mansión Kido…

\- ¿Es mañana Tatsumi? – preguntó Saori a su mayordomo el cual se miraba calmado.

\- Así es señorita Saori, lamento no haberle dicho, pero es que no recordaba tampoco que mañana vendría el señor Julián a hacer un trato con la Fundación Graad.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que aún estamos a tiempo para decorar el lugar, llamaré a unos cuantos contactos para que iniciemos el decorado. Necesitaremos comida y todo. Creo que los demás invitados vendrán ya que ellos recuerdan la fecha.

\- Es lo más probable señorita Saori.

Sin más que perder, Tatsumi hizo cuanta llamada pudo y mandó a traer decoraciones de distintos tipos en los cuales debían vestir la mansión como el lugar para el dicho acuerdo entre la familia Solo y la Fundación Graad.

Cabe decir que Mii y las demás Saintias ayudaron a decorar el sitio, aunque eso sí, algunas estaban algo frustradas.

\- ¿Por qué debemos decorar también? – dijo la Saintia de Corona Boreal – se supone que los chicos también deben trabajar, además bajar las cosas pesadas es trabajo de hombres y nosotras somos unas damas educadas y refinadas.

\- Thenes gazon Hatya (**Tienes razón Katya**) – Shoko estaba con la boca llena de comida la cual por alguna razón la peli rosa podía comer como si nada.

\- Shoko-san, eso es algo de mala educación – Mii miraba con desaprobación la actitud de la chica - ¿a poco no te enseñaron modales?

\- ¿Y eso con que se come?

\- De verás que no sé cómo es que te volviste Saintia si ni siquiera tienes modales como una.

\- Bueno, heredé la Armadura de mi hermana cuando esta murió, así que por el momento soy una Saintia como ustedes.

\- Así se habla Shoko – Xiao se acercó a su amiga – y haremos esto juntas como compañeras, amigas y…

\- Idiotas – terminó Katya sonrojando a ambas chicas.

\- Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde están los chicos? – Erda mirada para todos lados, pero realmente tenía razón, es más, ni siquiera sentía los cosmos de los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- Tal parece que los chicos le dijeron a la Señorita Saori que tenían un asunto de vida o muerte y que lo debían atender con urgencia.

\- Me pregunto que sería – Shoko lo pensó un poco – realmente no se me viene nada a la mente, solo que hoy es el partido entre Boca Juniors y River Plate.

\- Shoko, ¿acaso nunca dejarás de ser una fanática del futbol?

**.**

Mientras tanto, los Caballeros de Bronce se hallaban, tal y como mencionó Shoko, en una situación de vida o muerte.

La vida de los 5 corría peligro, más como estaban reunidos en un lugar muy concurrido y había varias personas alrededor.

Todo el mundo, en un asunto sumamente importante.

\- ¡Boca! ¡River! – gritaban todas las personas viendo en el televisor del centro comercial en el que nuestros Caballeros estaban viendo el encuentro.

\- Hoy le ganamos al Boca – dijo Hyoga que estaba junto Shiryu y Shun.

\- Cisne de las nieves, apoyas a alguien que descendió a la segunda división – Ikki se aguantó las ganas de reír – al menos no hemos caído tan bajo.

\- Así es Ikki, ellos no saben que pierden al apoyar al River – Seiya e Ikki iban con playeras del Boca Juniors.

\- Pues ni crean que vamos a ceder – Shiryu sonrió confiado.

\- Lo siento hermano, pero la sangre me hierve y mi cadena me dice que River ganará esta vez.

\- Eso lo veremos Shun.

_¡Comienza el partido en el deporte más bello del mundo!_

**.**

Mientras las demás en la mansión…

\- ¿Tenemos que cargar las mesas también? – Katya estaba molesta – por favor, eso es trabajo de los chicos, no nuestro.

\- Deja de quejarte Katya y mejor baja las cosas – Mii pasó a su lado mientras llevaba algunas mesas con sus manos.

\- Alicia, te mancharás tus manos si llevas así las mesas.

\- Katya, por una vez deja de quejarte, solo es un poco de polvo, se quitará con agua.

\- Me pregunto que sería eso que los chicos tenían que hacer – Erda miraba un poco el cielo – creo que incluso lloverá.

\- No me digas que Poseidón vendrá de nuevo a inundar el mundo – dijo la peli rosa a lo que todas la verían.

\- No lo creo Shoko, él ya fue sellado así que no es posible que venga ahora.

\- Pero es un dios, en cualquier momento puede resurgir.

\- La señorita Athena selló al dios en la vasija de Athena, así que es imposible que se libere.

\- A todo eso chicas, ¿a quién recibiremos para que se hagan todas estas decoraciones?

\- Ahora que lo dices Xiao, no tengo idea – la maid principal de Saori lo pensó un poco y no hallaba respuesta a esto, podía ser cualquier persona de negocios.

\- Bueno, lo importante es que debemos hacer esto antes de mañana.

\- Sería más fácil si estuvieran los chicos – la Saintia de Equuleus bajó la mirada – y yo que quería ver el juego entre Boca Juniors y River Plate.

**.**

Pasaron 2 horas y el juego terminó empatado 2-2, cosa que decepcionó a muchos ya que esperaban a que alguno de los equipos triunfase, pero al final no fue así.

\- ¿Qué opinan? Creo que el Boca merecía ganar.

\- Tu ni hables Seiya, el River estuvo con más oportunidades de anotar, pero los perdonamos porque no queríamos hacerlos sufrir.

\- Creo que eso fue lo contrario mi cisne de las nieves – se mofó Ikki – imagina a París sin la Torre Eiffel, ahora imagina a Rusia sin nieve.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

\- Pues que así sería el River ahora después del partido contra el Boca.

\- ¡Tómala puto!

\- Eso veremos cuando juguemos en el Monumental.

\- Por cierto, ¿Qué horas son? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Veamos – Shun miró a algún reloj que hubiera cerca y notó la hora – son las 5 de la tarde.

\- Veo que estuvimos mucho tiempo, pero es que el partido estuvo bueno.

\- Sí – en eso, Seiya recordó algo – chicos, ¿saben que recordé?

\- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tienes cerebro?

\- No, que hoy es el clásico Colocolo contra la Universidad de Chile.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio.

\- ¡Es cierto! – sin más, volvieron a donde estaban las pantallas mientras estas transmitían el inicio del Clásico del país chileno.

Mientras que las chicas estaban terminando de poner en su lugar, aunque para esto ocuparon realmente usar muchas energías ya que aparte de decorar, también ayudaron a cocinar con los chefs que había contratado Saori, todo con tal de que el día de mañana saliera perfecto.

Saori estaba en su cuarto pensando en la reunión que tendría con Julián.

Ya había tenido una reunión con él anteriormente, pero esta vez se escuchaba algo sospechoso.

Más cuando sabía quién era verdaderamente Julián Solo, el recipiente de Poseidón.

Debía tener cuidado por el momento.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

**.**

**.**

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._

_¿Qué pasará en la Mansión Kido?_

_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando Seiya se entere?_

_¿Quién ganará el Clásico chileno? ¿Colocolo o la U de Chile?_

_Sin más, este ninja se despide._

_Bye._


	11. Chapter 11

**Siempre van al ataque…**

.

_**Shizuka-Karo. **__Jajaja, sí, creo que Seiya debe darse de sus sentimientos de una vez si no todo el mundo se dará cuenta XD. Lo de Miho, si me di cuenta, pero por el momento lo dejaré para más adelante, por ahora me enfocaré en que Seiya deba reconocer sus sentimientos por Saori. Aun así, este es el inicio de la fiesta. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Bueno, son Saintias y son las sirvientes principales de Athena, así que hicieron honor a su nombre jaja. Sí, Seiya tratará de reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos y la llegada de Julián solo complicará las cosas. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saori había alistado para la venida de Julián Solo, aunque por obvias razones fueron las Saintias las que organizaron todo.

Todos estaban advertidos porque debían ser cuidadosos y respetuosos de no despertar al dios de los mares ya que sería una catástrofe y eso que estaban en tiempos de paz.

\- ¿Ya está todo listo? – preguntó Saori a sus sirvientas.

\- Sí señorita Saori, ya tenemos todo listo para cuando el señor Julián Solo venga.

\- Gracias Mii-san, por ahora pueden ir a descansar, los chefs se encargarán de preparar la comida para el evento.

\- Que bien, por el momento podemos relajarnos.

\- No creo que sea así Shoko-san – dijo la peli lila – tenemos la visita de Julián Solo, que como saben es la reencarnación de Poseidón.

\- ¡¿Poseidón?!

\- Sí, el dios de los mares que reina… bueno, los mares.

\- No me digas – dijo Shoko en tono sarcástico.

\- Más respeto Shoko-san.

\- Bien, lo siento.

\- Chicas, no quiero inconvenientes en la fiesta que tengamos con Julián Solo, al ser la reencarnación de Poseidón no queremos que tengamos problemas, los Caballeros de Athena siempre pelean por el bien de la Tierra, pero como es feriado no van a pelear y si lo hacen me va a tocar pagarles.

\- ¿Les paga?

\- No importa, por el momento quiero que se comporten, en especial tu Shoko-san.

\- ¿Qué? – la peli rosa estaba comiendo un sándwich de forma abultada que solo miró a Saori la cual la miró con cara de "¿en serio?" – lo siento Saori-san.

\- Honestamente Shoko, pareces una versión de Seiya-san – dijo Katya haciendo estremecer a la peli lila.

\- No me imaginaria que ambos se hicieran pareja – habló Xiaoling haciendo estremecer más a Saori.

\- N-No creo que deban decir eso, además, debemos hacer lo posible para evitar que alguien salga lastimado.

\- Sí, solo falta que vengan los muchachos, debemos hacer que ellos también entiendan la gravedad del asunto que Poseidón haga algo.

\- No quiero tener que limpiar la mansión si se moja.

\- Por el momento tendremos que estar a la defensiva, pero tampoco comportamos descortésmente, simplemente neutrales.

\- ¡Saori! – la voz de alguien llegó a la mansión y la chica supo de quien era – ya volvimos.

\- ¿Seiya? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no estabas con los otros chicos?

\- La cosa estaba seria en el juego que estábamos viendo en el centro comercial y al final, me decidí venir ya que no quería pelear.

\- ¿Se pelearon?

\- Sí, es que estaba el clásico Colo Colo vs Universidad de Chile y como había varios que iban con un equipo entonces las cosas se calentaron y se terminaron peleando.

\- ¿Y tú le ibas a quién? – preguntó Shoko.

\- Al Colo Colo – dijo simplemente el castaño, lo que hizo que Shoko se le acercara y chocaran los 5.

\- Eso es, tengo que decir que tienes buen gusto por el equipo, así que te doy un 10 de 10.

\- Gracias – ambos se dieron un abrazo de hermandad que era pasar el brazo de alguien por el hombro de alguien más.

\- S-Se ve que se llevan bien – dijo la peli lila algo celosa, pero no quería decir nada, incluso Mii sabía de qué hablaba su ama.

\- Y sí que se llevan – ahora fue Erda.

\- Dejemos eso a un lado, estamos en una situación algo complicada – dijo Mii – Seiya-san, hay algo muy importante que debemos discutir.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Seiya, tal vez olvidé decírtelo, pero mañana viene Julián Solo a la mansión.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Poseidón? – el castaño se puso serio - ¿Cómo que viene Poseidón? ¿Por qué?

\- Cálmate un poco Seiya, solo viene Julián Solo a hablar de negocios, nada más.

\- No Saori, no confío nada en ese tipo, además es el recipiente de Poseidón, el dios que alguna vez intentó apoderarse de la Tierra inundándola.

\- Lo sé, pero te lo digo, solo vamos a hablar sobre negocios, nada más.

\- No estoy muy seguro Saori, ¿Qué tal si se intenta sobrepasar, así como lo hizo Poseidón?

\- No lo hará, te lo aseguro.

\- Pero… - Seiya se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y solo calló ante esto.

\- Vaya, vaya Seiya, quien te viera tan preocupado por Saori-san – río un poco Shoko mirando al chico el cual solo se sonrojó mucho al igual que la diosa.

\- P-Pues, es que…

\- Es obvio que debería preocuparse – dijo Xiaoling con su inocencia – es su diosa y hay que protegerla de todo peligro.

\- Sí, no dejaremos que las sucias manos de Poseidón le hagan daño a la señorita Athena.

\- Señorita Saori, no se preocupe, no dejaremos que el dios de los mares le haga algún daño y si es necesario usaremos la fuerza.

\- Me alegra eso – la sonrisa de Saori calmó a todos ya que sabía que ella siempre podría contar con sus valientes Caballeros y Saintias.

\- ¿Y qué hay que hacer? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Solo disimulen y no hagan nada estúpido.

\- Y se supone que haríamos algo como llevar vestidos o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?

\- Sí, en la noche las costureras llegarán con los trajes que llevarán mañana, quiero que todos vistan elegantes.

\- A mí no me gusta vestir elegante – dijeron Shoko y Seiya al mismo tiempo.

\- Lo lamento, pero es que por el momento tendrá que ser así.

\- Que mal – ambos Caballeros equinos bajaron la mirada algo decepcionados ya que no eran muy fanáticos de lo elegante, preferían ropas más deportivas y varoniles.

\- Las chicas llevarán un vestido estilo princesa de Disney.

\- ¡Qué lindo! – dijo la Saintia de Osa Menor con brillos en los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que una princesa? – Shoko cada vez se deprimía más – al menos puedo llevar mi pelo así.

\- No, te lo arreglaremos y te maquillaremos.

\- ¡¿Maquillar?! – cabe decir que Shoko al no ser muy femenina no le gustaba mucho esas cosas que hacían normalmente las mujeres como maquillarse o probarse vestidos, solo solía usar falda en la escuela y también cuando luchaba como Saintia.

\- Sí, quedarás divina – dijo Katya sonriendo un poco, raro en ella.

\- Y tú Seiya, nos traerán unos esmóquines elegantes así que también deberán cambiarse y estar presentables.

\- ¿S-Solo nosotros?

\- Los Caballeros de Bronce deben estar en el sitio para que nada malo salga – dijo la diosa a lo que Seiya soltó un suspiro de pesadez, dando a entender que no le gustaba llevar ropa elegante.

\- No eres el único que está incomodo con llevar esa ropa.

\- Vamos, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo el castaño, pero sabía que a lo mejor se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

**.**

Justo al día siguiente…

La Mansión estaba llena de gente que se veía muy elegante y no solo eso, por indicaciones de Mii se daban cuenta varios de los chicos que esas personas eran muy acaudaladas las cuales eran dueñas de múltiples empresas nacionales e internacionales.

Pero siempre quedó la duda con algo y es si al final los chicos se vistieron con ropa elegante.

Pues sí.

Los Caballeros de Bronce tenían trajes negros con una corbatín o moño en el pecho y sus cabellos bien peinados, se veían todos unos galanes.

Algunas mujeres que andaban por ahí elogiaron la presencia de los chicos ya que se veían muy lindos y guapos y ni qué decir de algunas de las nietas de varios hombres de negocios que al parecer querían conocer más a los Caballeros de Bronce los cuales llamaban poderosamente la atención.

\- ¿Por qué siento que estoy en peligro? – preguntó el peli verde el cual era el ojo de muchas chicas.

\- No lo sé tampoco, pero lo único que deseo en este momento es quemar este esmoquin, me incomoda mucho – Ikki no estaba precisamente muy feliz llevando tan fea prenda, según él.

\- Pues pensé que sería más feo de lo que pensé, pero no se ve tan mal – dijo Seiya el cual con su aire varonil atraía muchas miradas de mujeres.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Saori y las demás? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- No lo sé, pero creo que ya bajarán.

\- Ahí vienen – Hyoga señaló hacia arriba de las escaleras y notaron como las Saintias venían muy bien vestidas, tanto que llamaron poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes.

Mii llevaba un vestido amarillo con zapatos del mismo color y como diadema, llevaba la tiara que traía la Armadura de Delfín. Erda llevaba un traje de color verde el cual resaltaba un poco su figura llevando también zapatillas color verde limón y llevaba la tiara de la Armadura de Casiopea. Katya llevaba un traje color amarillo pálido, zapatos del mismo color de tacón un poco alto y la tiara de la Armadura de Corona Boreal en ella.

Xiaoling llevaba un traje estilo oriental, pero siempre elegante y sin más, la tiara de la Armadura de Osa Menor en la cabeza. Y finalmente, Shoko bajó un traje azul celeste, algo pegado a su figura y resaltaba bien su cuerpo, zapatillas del mismo color y la tiara de la Armadura de Equuleus.

Todo el público aplaudió la presencia de las Saintias ya que se veían súper elegantes y muy guapas. Sin más, ambas se fueron con los Caballeros, en especial cuando Shoko miró a Seiya.

\- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó el chico – pensé que estarías más incómoda por llevar un traje así.

\- La verdad no me quejo, me veo muy genial, pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- El maquillaje me da comezón y no me gusta llevar mi pelo así de planchado y esas cosas, me gusta llevarlo suelto y revuelto.

\- Dímelo a mí, no me gusta estar perfumado y estar demasiado elegante.

\- Somos dos.

\- Y dime una cosa, ¿Dónde está… Sa… o… ri? – la voz entrecortada del Pegaso se puso así ya que notó como bajaba la diosa, pero Seiya no dejaba de verla ya que estaba sumamente diferente.

Saori llevaba un vestido color lila que estaba algo pegado a su cuerpo resaltando su hermosa figura. No llevaba tiara ni nada en su cabeza, solo su hermoso cabello lila suelto y sus zapatillas de color morado oscuro.

Obviamente llamó poderosamente la atención de todos los ahí presentes, pero Seiya la veía muy atento, realmente nunca conoció esa faceta de Saori.

_¿E-Esa es Saori? No, no me lo creo. Se ve tan diferente y… linda. ¡¿Linda?! ¿Por qué pienso eso de Saori? Se supone que la diosa que tengo que proteger, pero… no sé qué me pasa, no entiendo que me pasa, nunca he visto a Saori de esa manera._

El chico movió mucho su cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero justo en ese momento, alguien más se hizo presente en la entrada, siendo anunciado por Tatsumi.

\- Atención, el joven Julián Solo ha llegado – el moreno hizo anuncio y justo entró el peli celeste siendo aplaudido por muchas personas ya que conocían su bondad y amabilidad. Pero los chicos de Bronce y las Saintias estaban atentos ya que nadie más sabía que Julián era el recipiente del temible Poseidón, aunque la cosa se puso más tensa cuando ingresó también Sorrento, el cual era conocido como el mayordomo del peli celeste.

Aunque bien sabía Saori y sus Caballeros que ese era Sorrento de Sirena, uno de los Generales Marinos sobrevivientes a la Guerra Santa que hubo hace meses contra el dios de los mares.

Aun así, hicieron el esfuerzo de ser cordiales y amables, esto por órdenes de Saori, la cual fue a recibir al peli celeste y este le agradeció el gesto con un beso en su mano derecha.

Aunque todos veían este gesto con normalidad, por alguna razón… Pegaso no disfrutó nada de esto y le molestó en gran parte que Julián hiciera eso.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Siempre yo te sigo a todas partes…**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__¡Hola amigo! Pues sí, al final de todo es otra historia en la que Saori tratara de tener el cariño de Seiya y sí, Ikki prácticamente jamás vencerá a Shaka por más que lo intente XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**carlos29. **__Pues sí, un caballito volador está totalmente celoso, veremos qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__La elegancia es lo primordial, por algo son damas de compañía, aunque a Shoko y Seiya no les gusta jaja. Pues sí, eso es un despertar del interés del Pegaso por su diosa, ahí hay que ver qué pasa. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una fiesta elegante y llena de las personas más poderosas del mundo y justamente, según Seiya, debía aparecer el peor de todos.

Julián Solo era un importante negociante y el hijo heredero de varias compañías de pesca y negocios marítimos, así que su fortuna era inmensa, aunque te daba mala espina al Caballero de Pegaso.

Aunque él no entendía que le pasaba, no sabía porque la sensación de que Julián besara a Saori, aunque fuera en la mano, le daba asco.

\- ¿Seiya? – Shoko notó a su amigo el cual estaba con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Eh? – el castaño logró reaccionar y solo volteó la mirada hacia la peli rosa - ¿Qué pasa Shoko?

\- Eso quiero preguntarte, pero es que no quitas la mirada de Saori-san y de Solo-san.

\- L-Lo siento, pero es que pensando en el clásico de Chile.

\- ¿Seguro? – Shoko no se creía y sabía que el Caballero de Bronce le mentía – se me hace que no te creo ni jota.

\- ¿Ni jota?

\- Ni jota – Shoko suspiró – mira Seiya, conmigo no tienes que mentir, pero noté que te le quedaste viendo a Saori-san cuando bajó vestida.

\- Es que… - el chico no sabía que decir – no lo sé Shoko, pero es que se ve muy diferente.

\- ¿Diferente? Vamos, solo está bien vestida.

\- No me refiero a eso – dijo el Caballero de Pegaso – la verdad no yo tengo idea de que me pasa, siento que Saori se ve diferente, pero la verdad es que no sé porque ahora… mejor dicho, desde hace tiempo me he empezado a sentir extraño cuando estoy con Saori.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que el caballito logró ser montado – río disimuladamente la peli rosa ya que no quería hacer tremendo escándalo, pero sentía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía una fuerte carcajada.

\- ¿Q-Que te pasa?

\- Bueno, creo que es algo de lo que te debes dar cuenta por ti mismo, pero creo que te sientes así con Saori-san porque estás enamorado de ella.

\- … - el cerebro de Pegaso intentó captar la información de su hermana de constelación la cual solo se le quedaba viendo fijamente como esperando su reacción, pero este no llegaba a decir algo ya que seguía en shock - ¿e-e-enamorado?

\- Sí, es la máxima posibilidad que supongo – opinó la Saintia de Equuleus.

\- P-Pero no es posible, ¿Cómo voy a estar enamorado de Saori? – esto lo decía en voz baja – eso es algo imposible.

\- ¿Por qué no? – opinó Shoko pensando un poco las cosas – vamos, yo creo que serían una buena pareja.

\- Pero ella es mi diosa – le reprochó mientras tomaba un poco de ponche, pero luego lo escupió sin hacer ruido – que ponche más feo, sabe a mierda.

\- Eso es lo correcto Seiya, solo que estás negando lo que sientes por Saori-san, aunque creo que deberías confesarte, estoy más que segura de que te aceptará.

\- ¿T-Tú crees? – el chico se quedó estático al decir eso – espera, no es lo que quiero…

\- ¿Ves? Hasta que lo aceptas – sonrió victoriosa la Saintia cuando tomó un vaso de ponche y lo escupió disimuladamente – tienes razón, este ponche sabe a mierda.

\- Bueno, pero el momento no creo que eso sea posible, así que...

\- No digas eso, solo que tienes miedo, ese es el problema.

\- Me iré a comer algo, nos vemos después – sin más, el Caballero legendario se fue del sitio dejando a la peli rosa mirándolo como si fuera un hijo.

\- Vaya, quien diría que el legendario Seiya de Pegaso cayó finalmente en las garras del amor – río un poco la Saintia.

\- ¿Ya te diste cuenta Shoko-san? – preguntó el peli verde.

\- Claro que sí Shun-san, aunque Seiya es algo despistado en este sentido.

\- Pensé que tu estarías enamorada de él Shoko-san – el Caballero de Andrómeda hizo la pregunta sonrojando un poco a la peli rosa.

\- N-No, solo somos amigos, créeme, Seiya solo es mi amigo y compañero de armas, nada más, además, tengo que apoyarlo en su relación como su hermana de constelación.

\- Ya veo – Andrómeda sonrió mientras tomaba un vaso con ponche, pero se alejó un poco para escupir el contenido del líquido – perdón por decir malas palabras, pero este ponche… sabe a mierda.

**.**

Las personas millonarias estaban reunidas en torno a Saori la cual estaba hablando con muchas de las mujeres que había ahí. Aunque estas le llevaran varios años de edad, la peli lila sabía acoplarse en las conversaciones.

Pero de ahí salió un tema algo delicado…

\- ¿Y ya tiene pareja señorita Kido? – preguntó una mujer la cual lo hizo sin mala intención.

\- E-Este… - Saori fue sorprendida por la pregunta, aun así, supo disimular muy bien – la verdad no, por el momento estoy sin compromiso.

\- Bueno, lo preguntaba porque quería saber si estaría dispuesta a contraer matrimonio con alguien.

\- Bueno, por el momento no estoy enfocada en estarlo, así que no creo que salga con alguien por el momento.

\- Que mal, le iba a proponer que conociera a mi hijo – decían algunas de las ahí presentes.

\- Kido-san – una voz masculina llamó la atención de todas, en especial de la peli lila la cual quedó viendo al dueño de esa voz.

\- Solo-san.

\- Me gustaría pedirle que me acompañe a bailar esta pieza – propuso el joven peli azul sin ninguna mala intención. Incluso Saori notó que el cosmos de Poseidón no se encontraba en el cuerpo de Julián, solo era el joven. Además, rechazar la propuesta del baile se vería mal en su imagen pública, así que, por compromiso, aceptó.

Sin más, comenzó el baile y cuando sonó una pieza de vals clásica, muchas parejas se pusieron a bailar en la pista.

Incluso los Caballeros y las Saintias se unieron al baile, aunque Ikki y Katya no querían, fueron convencidos por Erda y Hyoga respectivamente. Shun fue a bailar con Xiaoling y Shiryu con Mii, incluso Shoko se unió con un chico.

Seiya se hizo a un lado, aunque la peli rosa le había pedido que bailaran, él se rehusó y su hermana de constelación fue con el chico antes mencionado que la invitó.

Aunque el castaño se subió a las escaleras a ver a sus amigos, este no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos cafés hacia su diosa la cual bailaba con el recipiente del dios Poseidón.

Hasta que sintió cierta presencia llegando al lado de él.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras Pegaso? – preguntó alguien.

\- Hola Sorrento – respondió algo frio el chico.

\- Vamos, no hay que ser frio en esta situación, estamos en paz, así que no planeamos hacer nada esta vez, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

\- Eso espero, no estoy de humor para pelear.

\- ¿Y eso? – el General de Sirena lo miró como analizándolo – no me digas que estás molesto por la ayuda que les dio mi señor Poseidón cuando lucharon con Hades en los elíseos.

\- No es eso, estoy agradecido con Poseidón por eso, pero la verdad, tiene que ver con Julián – el castaño miró de reojo al peli azul que seguía bailando con Saori.

\- ¿Qué te hizo el señor Julián? – preguntó extrañado el flautista.

\- No, no me hizo nada malo, solo que el estar con Saori de esa manera… - una muesca de asco invadió el rostro de Seiya – olvídalo.

\- ¿Eh? – antes de que el General dijera algo, el castaño solo subió las escaleras y se encerró en una habitación dejando a Sorrento algo extrañado, pero luego de un momento de pensar las palabras del Caballero de Athena, supo de qué se trataba – ya veo, así que Pegaso está en ese plan, interesante. Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, no tanto por el ponche que sabía a mierda.

Seiya se encerró en la habitación que tenía en la mansión Kido, la única diferencia con el cuarto que tenía en casa de Miho, es que aquí tenía algunas cosas como libros y artefactos eléctricos.

El castaño se estaba imaginando como seguiría la escena allá abajo, pero por más que se imaginaba eso, más le dolía.

\- ¿Y si Shoko tiene razón? – se preguntó a sí mismo viendo el techo – pero… ¿Por qué Saori? ¿Por qué no de otra chica?

La mente del castaño le decía que aquello estaba mal, él era un Caballero que estaba a disposición de luchar por Athena, defenderla de cualquier enemigo, nada más. Pero parte de su corazón le indicaba que eso no tenía importancia, que si se lo proponía podía hacer que él y ella salieran de forma romántica.

\- ¡No! – gritó – no debo pensar de esa forma, Saori es solo Athena, debo protegerla de todo peligro, no debo tener esos sentimientos, pero…

Sin más, necesitando aire fresco, el castaño se quitó su esmoquin y solo se puso su ropa normal y su Armadura de Pegaso y se fue del sitio saltando desde la ventana de su habitación. Al ser un Caballero, esos saltos no les hacían daño a sus piernas en lo más mínimo.

Escondió bien su cosmos para no ser detectado, al parecer necesitaba un tiempo a solas de todos esos sentimientos que lo tenían con la mente echa un revoltijo.

**.**

De vuelta en la fiesta…

Todos estaban terminando de bailar y la multitud aplaudió con fuerza a todos los que demostraron su talento de baile en la pista.

\- ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bailé como Michael Jackson? – dijo la Saintia de Equuleus riendo un poco mientras que los demás la veían.

\- No creo que fuera necesario que hicieras el Moonwalk en la pista – dijo Katya con su actitud fría – además, no estábamos bailando como él.

\- Pero es que los pasos de baile son muy sencillos.

\- Lo que me sorprende es que él chico sea tan genial, mira que imitar también los pasos de Michael Jackson, es algo genial – opinó Xiao riendo un poco.

\- Incluso me dio su número – la peli rosa mostró como el chico con el que había bailado, le entregó su número de celular.

\- Suertuda.

\- Aunque creo que la pasamos bien – dijo Erda mirando de reojo a Ikki - ¿Qué opinas?

\- Solo fue un baile, nada más.

\- Tengo sed - Hyoga solo mencionó y se fue a tomar algo de poche, el cual escupió al probarlo - ¿y esto que es? Sabe a mierda.

\- Es ponche de fresa – dijo Mii mientras tomaba en un vaso junto con las demás y los chicos de bronce – no veo nada de malo.

\- En serio Mii-san, ese ponche sabe mal – Shoko lo decía por experiencia, aunque la Saintia de Delfín hizo caso omiso.

\- Creo que exageran – Mii junto con las Saintias y los demás Caballeros de Bronce que no probaron el ponche y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, escupieron el contenido de sus bocas.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – dijo asqueada la Saintia de Osa Menor – este ponche sabe a…

\- Lo sabemos, sabe a mierda – dijeron los demás.

\- Pues está bueno – dijo el Caballero de Fénix llamando la atención de todos.

\- ¿T-Te gusta hermano?

\- Sí, primera vez que la descerebrada de Saori hace algo bueno.

\- Ikki-san, por favor le recuerdo que no llame a la señorita Saori de ese modo – reprendió Mii.

\- Bien, es la primera vez que la atarantada e idiota de Saori hace algo – dijo sin más el chico de cabello azul.

\- ¿Y Seiya? – Shoko notó la ausencia del castaño y eso llamó la atención de todos los presentes, aunque Saori ya se había dado cuenta desde lejos que su guardián e interés amoroso no estaba en el sitio.

De ahí… solo quedaba saber que fue de Seiya.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Coca de piña?**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Pues ese es un factor para que Seiya se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos por Saori, falta para que finalmente le diga. Quien sabe que tenía el ponche de fresa, pero solo te diré una cosa, lo probé y efectivamente… sabía a mierda. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**carlos29. **__Ikki siempre es así, es toda una caja de sorpresas, por eso es el capo de capos de Saint Seiya XD. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche de la fiesta fue algo para el olvido, aunque para los Caballeros y Saintias fue algo para nunca olvidar, ya que, si bien todo se llevó a cabo de manera perfecta, para estos, lo único malo, fue el ponche.

\- ¡Terminó! – Xiao se tiró al sillón quitándose la tiara de la cabeza – sentía que en cualquier momento ya caía desmayada.

\- Dímelo a mí, la verdad es que no me acostumbro todavía a estas fiestas llenas de lujo – Shun se acostó cerca de la Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- Alicia, tú debes estar acostumbrada a esto ¿verdad?

\- Podemos decirlo así, después de todo he estado con la señorita Saori mucho tiempo, así que con el tiempo te acostumbras, pero la verdad, lo único de lo que me puedo quejar…

\- Es el ponche – dijeron todos a excepción del Fénix que solo se puso a ver el futbol en el televisor de la mansión.

\- No sé qué le ven ustedes, pero la verdad al menos el ponche ese si les quedó bien.

\- Hermano, no entiendo como es que te gustó eso, sabía a rayos y centellas.

\- Pues la verdad es la primera vez que Saori hace algo bueno, ya me tenía harto conque la comida que hace sepa a caca de camello.

\- No creo que sea para tanto – Hyoga estaba en el piso – al menos le queda bien.

\- Por cierto, ¿y Saori-san?

\- Dijo que iba a cambiarse porque como la fiesta terminó, es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir.

\- Pero no me quiero ir a dormir, aún es temprano.

\- Xiaoling, si no te duermes temprano realmente amanecerás con una flojera al día siguiente de los dioses – dijo la Saintia de Casiopea.

\- Erda-Senpai, no seas así de mala.

\- Erda lo dice porque ya lo vivió – la rusa hizo quedar mal a la castaña la cual solo se quedó algo sonrojada por eso – no te hagas Erda, recuerdo que te quedabas dormida hasta tarde los fines de semana que no teníamos entrenamiento.

\- B-Bueno, es que la verdad me cansaba muchos los días de semana en los que entrenaba duro y por eso fue que gané mi Armadura rápido.

\- La verdad es que me pregunto una cosa – Shoko estaba a un lado mirando el juego de futbol en el que se veía muy genial - ¿A dónde se habrá ido Seiya?

\- ¿Seiya? – los demás chicos miraron alrededor y notaron efectivamente que seguía faltando el castaño.

\- Yo pensé que ese tonto fue al baño o algo así, pero miro que no ha regresado – Ikki seguía viendo el juego.

\- Que extraño, Seiya no es de los que desaparece, así como así – dijo Shiryu – no entiendo a donde habrá ido.

\- Pues se me hace que a Saori no le gustará que él no esté, es más, siento que se pondrá triste – habló el peli verde.

\- Sí, lo sabemos – dijeron las chicas sorprendiendo a los chicos.

\- ¿Sabían de los sentimientos de Saori por Seiya?

\- Sí, obvio que lo sabíamos.

\- Ya decía yo que esos cerebros de pollo servían de algo.

\- O-Oiga, no nos diga así, no somos estúpidas – alegó Mii.

\- A lo mejor Saori-san se pregunta cómo estará Seiya-san.

**.**

En la habitación de la diosa…

Saori estaba recostada en su cama mirando el techo, el cual, aunque fuera sencillo, realmente le daba sensaciones de estar imaginando muchas cosas, aunque justo en ese momento, se le vino un recuerdo a la mente y supo que era una de sus memorias, aunque solo alcanzó a decir un nombre.

Ángel.

_**.**_

_\- ¡No te quedes callado Ángel! Respóndeme, aceptas salir conmigo ¿sí o no?_

_\- Sara – el Caballero Pegaso del siglo XV seguía frente a su amiga la cual era Sara, la reencarnación de Athena de esa generación la cual se le confesaba a su amigo – la verdad… es que no puedo acepar tus sentimientos._

_\- ¿Qué? – la peli lila lo miró de sorpresa cuando el chico solo lo decía en serio - ¿p-por qué?_

_\- No puedo Sara, no podemos hacer esto._

_\- S-Sí es por lo de los Caballeros Dorados, no te preocupes, creo que podemos decirles que…_

_\- ¡No Sara, no puedo aceptarte como pareja porque ya tengo una! – las palabras del castaño dieron en el corazón de la diosa la cual quedó confundida, pero de repente la tristeza llegó de golpe._

_\- ¿T-Tu… tienes pareja?_

_\- Sí, de hecho… - cuando menos acordaron, se veía como una chica de cabello morado oscuro y ojos del mismo color que se acercaba al Caballero de Pegaso y antes de que hiciera algo más, se presentó ante la diosa – diosa Athena, un gusto._

_\- E-Es placer es mío – se presentó la chica teniendo un mal presentimiento – y dime, ¿Quién eres?_

_\- Lo lamento diosa Athena, no me presenté – la chica seguía arrodillada._

_\- Vamos, levántate._

_\- Bien – la chica obedeció – mi nombre es Melody, Caballero Femenino de Ofiuco y también me presento como la novia del Caballero de Pegaso, Ángel._

_\- … - esas palabras dieron muy profundo en el corazón de la diosa, la cual solo por instinto quedó viendo a su amigo castaño el cual con la mirada le transmitía que no mentía en lo absoluto y que efectivamente, la peli morada que llegaba era la novia de su interés amoroso._

_\- ¿Ocurre algo diosa Athena? – la chica no entendía que pasaba, pero Sara realmente estaba con los ánimos bajos ya que no sabía que su amigo estaba con novia._

_\- N-No, solo que me sorprendió que él no me dijera nada, es que siempre hemos estado juntos._

_\- Bueno Sara, últimamente has estado algo distante y casi no hemos hablado._

_\- Lo siento por eso Ángel._

_\- I-Iré con las demás, nos vemos después Ángel, diosa Athena – con una reverencia, la de la constelación de Ofiuco se retiró dejando solos a ambos chicos._

_\- ¿Ella es tu novia?_

_\- Sí._

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?_

_\- ¿Por qué te iba a decir? Es más, ni siquiera estabas conmigo cuando te ocupaba, estabas más metida en los planes de la Guerra Santa que estar conmigo._

_\- Ángel… - la peli lila solo bajó la mirada algo triste – realmente lo lamento._

_\- No te disculpes, además, tengo que confesarte que siempre estuve enamorado de ti._

_\- ¿Q-Que? – eso cayó fuerte a la peli lila la cual no supo que más decir._

_\- Sara, nunca te dije mis sentimientos por ti porque supe que eran incorrectos, aunque intenté muchas veces suprimirlos, no pude y se hicieron más fuertes, pero con lo que pasaba y ver cómo me ignorabas, llegué a pensar que me odiabas o ya no querías saber más de mí, esto por más de 1 año, y conocer a Melody me hizo cambiar eso y finalmente me enamoré de ella olvidando ese amor por ti._

_\- Á-Ángel – las lágrimas quisieron bajar de los ojos verdes de la chica._

_\- No creo que debamos hablarnos por un tiempo, esto es lo mejor – el castaño se fue del sitio dejando a la diosa sola, aunque las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos._

_\- Ángel… - la diosa se aguantó las ganas de llorar, no quería hacer un escándalo en el lugar, así que solo se limpió y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos y desahogar sus sentimientos rechazados._

**.**

\- ¡Ángel! – la diosa de la guerra reencarnada en Saori se despertó alterada, aunque lo primero que miró fue al cielo falso de su habitación mientras se levantaba algo suda y con algo de lágrimas en los ojos, aunque esto le indicó que había estado soñando… o a lo mejor eran sus memorias pasadas haciéndose presente, más con el recuerdo de su reencarnación del siglo XV – nunca pudimos recuperar nuestra amistad después de eso.

La diosa estaba triste recordando lo que había pasado con su reencarnación de hace siglos y más cuando le presentó a su novia de aquel entonces.

\- ¿Fui una idiota cuando nunca le presté atención? – Saori bajó la mirada – necesito cambiar eso, también por eso perdí a Tenma cuando reencarné en Sasha.

Sin más, la peli lila se levantó y solo fue a ver que el día, al parecer quedó dormida ya que la mañana estaba haciéndose presente.

\- ¿A qué hora me acosté? – la chica bostezó – ni modo, esa fiesta estuvo fuerte, pero me pregunto como estarán los demás.

Saori se cambió y solo bajó hacia la sala en la que se encontraban sus leales Caballeros y sus queridas Saintias dormidas en el sillón, aunque lo que le llamó la atención fue que estaban acostados en el suelo y en parejas, siendo la excepción Shoko ya que esta estaba abrazando una almohada.

Erda acostada en el hombro de Ikki, Xiaoling en el de Shun, Mii en el Shiryu y Katya en el de Hyoga.

\- ¿Y Seiya? – Saori no notó a su interés amoroso por ningún lado y solo se preocupó ya que el sueño de la noche anterior la llamó mucho la atención y solo quería hablar un poco con Seiya.

Lo buscó un poco, pero cuando menos acordó se acercó Tatsumi indicándole que el desayuno estaba listo y las criadas ya estaban sirviendo, por lo que su búsqueda terminó temprano y solo se dedicó a comer.

Los demás se levantaron a comer, aunque estaban algo sonrojados por la forma en la que estaban dormidos, aunque la verdad solo pasó el rato y después cada quien, a comer, aunque siempre estaba el tema del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿No han visto a donde está Seiya? – Shun fue el primero en preguntar por la ausencia del castaño.

\- La verdad es que se fue hace rato, creo que se fue desde la noche – habló Ikki.

\- ¿A dónde fue? – dijo Saori.

\- Ni idea, solo se fue y no dejó rastro – Hyoga dijo.

\- Bueno, con ese ponche que sabía a rayos y centellas cualquiera se hubiera ido – habló Corona Boreal.

\- Aun no entiendo que le veían de malo a ese ponche sabía bien – decía el Fénix.

\- No creo que supiera mal tampoco, aunque la verdad no lo probé, es que estaba tan cansada por lo del baile que no recordé probarlo – en eso, una maid trajo algo del ponche que había sobrado y cuando la diosa le dio un sorbo, lo escupió con fuerza - ¿Qué es esto? Sabe a mierda.

\- Es lo que todos hemos dicho – dijeron los demás, aunque Ikki seguía firme en que el ponche sabía bien.

\- Me pregunto dónde estará Seiya – dijo en voz baja la diosa dibujando en su plato de comida recién servida la imagen de un corazón con las letras "S + S" en él.

**.**

Lejos de ahí…

Se veía a Seiya el cual estaba sentado mirando el cielo desde un pequeño acantilado que daba al mar.

El Caballero de Pegaso no tardó nada en llegar a Grecia, en especial al Santuario, al ser un Caballero de Athena esto le daba más ventaja, además de que tenía el cosmos similar a los Dorados.

\- ¿Por qué Saori? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que hay en este mundo me tocó enamorarme de ella? ¿Por qué no otra mujer? – las preguntas lo seguían torturando, pero la verdad es que cada vez que pensaba en amor se le venía Saori Kido a la mente - ¿Qué mierda hago? La imagen de Saori no se me quita de la mente y más el sabor a mierda del ponche.

\- ¿Seiya? – la voz de alguien lo hizo reaccionar y sacar de su sufrimiento amoroso – no sabía que estabas aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – el chico volteó la mirada – oh, hola Shaina.

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Meteoros de Pegaso.**

.

_**nadaoriginal. **__Ni modo, Ikki es el capo de capos y quien sabe que comió en la isla, pero debería hacer sido algo asqueroso jaja. Shaina me gusta mucho, pero no me la imagino, al menos en este fic, como pareja de Seiya, aunque debo admitir que hay fics de esta pareja que me gustan mucho. Y sí, la Obertura del Cielo fue una mierda. ¡Saludos!_

.

_**Pegaso Seiya. **__Posiblemente Ángel aun sentía algo por Sara, pero de igual manera la timidez de ambos evitó que estuvieran juntos. Shaina es una de mis favoritas y realmente se lució en la serie, aunque en Obertura al Cielo quien sabe que pasó, incluso en Omega cuando Koga insultó a Seiya, ella lo defendió mucho, pero jamás vamos a negar, que Shaina es toda una belleza. ¡Saludos!_

.

**Sin más, comencemos…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se veía a Seiya el cual estaba sentado mirando el cielo desde un pequeño acantilado que daba al mar, más en específico en el risco en donde debajo estaba Cabo Sunion.

El Caballero de Pegaso no tardó nada en llegar a Grecia, en especial al Santuario, al ser un Caballero de Athena esto le daba más ventaja, además de que tenía el cosmos similar a los Dorados.

\- ¿Por qué Saori? ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres que hay en este mundo me tocó enamorarme de ella? ¿Por qué no otra mujer? – las preguntas lo seguían torturando, pero la verdad es que cada vez que pensaba en amor se le venía Saori Kido a la mente - ¿Qué mierda hago? La imagen de Saori no se me quita de la mente y más el sabor a mierda del ponche.

\- ¿Seiya? – la voz de alguien lo hizo reaccionar y sacar de su sufrimiento amoroso – no sabía que estabas aquí.

\- ¿Eh? – el chico volteó la mirada y miró un cabello verde ondular – oh, hola Shaina.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí en Grecia?

\- Bueno, pensé en venir un rato a relajarme un poco – mintió el castaño, no quería decir nada sobre su enamoramiento con Saori, además de que sería una ofensa muy horrible para cualquier Caballero que él, siendo un simple guerrero de bronce, estuviese teniendo esos sentimientos por su diosa.

\- Tiempo que no te veía aquí – la italiana se acercó al chico y se quitó la máscara.

\- ¿No que los Caballeros Femeninos no se deben quitar la máscara?

\- Tu ya me has visto sin ella, así que no es necesario que la porte contigo aquí – la chica se acercó al joven el cual se quedó extrañado ante el cambio de actitud de Shaina con él. Desde que ocurrió todo lo ocurrido con Poseidón y Hades, realmente la relación cambió entre ellos y ahora era más amistosa.

\- P-Puede que sí.

\- Es raro que estés nervioso Seiya, ¿pasó algo?

\- No es nada, solo necesitaba relajarme un poco – el castaño se levantó del sitio y solo se empezó a alejar – iré al Santuario un rato, veré a los demás Caballeros.

\- Iré contigo – la peli verde se puso su máscara y acompañó al castaño el cual estaba algo confundido por esa cercanía que estaba teniendo Shaina con él, pero de igual manera ignoró eso y solo se fue al Santuario.

**.**

De vuelta en Japón…

Saori estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la mansión, pensando en cómo debía estar Seiya. Sentía su cosmos y estaba en el Santuario, pero la verdad es que no pensaba en que debía hacer, si ir al Santuario o quedarse en el lugar.

\- ¿Voy o no voy? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Estará con alguien? ¿Habrá una chica interesada en él? ¿No batallará con otro dios? ¿Qué debo hacer?

\- ¡Ya cállate Saori! – exclamó Ikki mirando la televisión - ¿no ves que no me dejas ver el juego?

\- Ikki, es que Seiya no está y no sé con quién pueda estar.

\- Entonces toma tu trasero divino y ve a buscarlo al Santuario, déjame ver el partido que está jugando el Barcelona contra el Sevilla.

\- Ikki, ¿crees que debería ir a buscar a Seiya?

\- No sé, el pony con alas debe tener algún motivo para irse ayer en la noche, si lo quieres ir a joder con tus teorías conspirativas entonces ve, pero después no vengas a mi corriendo de que te rechazó.

\- Tienes razón, debería ir – Saori sintió y solo se fue a su habitación a alistar una maleta, mientras que Ikki solo la veía irse.

\- Hasta que finalmente se decidió – dijo el peli azul para posteriormente voltear al televisor y seguir viendo el partido - ¡Pita el penal! ¡Que árbitro más mierda! ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón!

Mientras Saori llegaba a su habitación, fue vista por las Saintias las cuales estaban hablando con Shiryu, Shun y Hyoga que estaban arriba y solo la vieron pasar con rapidez a su cuarto.

\- ¿Señorita Saori? – Mii fue la primera en llegar a su habitación y solo miró como la diosa estaba metiendo ropa en una pequeña maleta que tenía.

\- ¿Qué haces Saori-san? – preguntó Shoko.

\- Me voy de viaje – decía la chica poniendo algunas de sus prendas en una maleta, aunque luego de un momento pensó en lo ilógico que sería eso - ¿Por qué llevo ropa? Voy a buscar a Seiya por un día, no voy a estará como mil días allá.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Saori? ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Shun.

\- Iré al Santuario a buscar a Seiya, por el momento me retiraré.

\- Espere diosa Athena, ¿se irá, así como así? – preguntó Erda.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero es que la verdad quería ver como estaban Seiya sin preocuparlas, no quiero que vayan innecesariamente conmigo.

\- No importa, juramos estar con usted hasta el último momento y si es de buscar al Caballero de Pegaso, lo haremos – dijo Mii.

\- También iré yo – Katya habló – Seiya-san debe estar con otras chicas, no dejaré que le haga daño en el corazón, diosa Athena.

\- Sé que Seiya-san no haría lago así, pero de igual manera la apoyaré – dijo Xiao.

\- Sí Seiya te hace algo Saori-san, le romperé los brazos – dijo Shoko, aunque con ese comentario, hizo temblar a más de uno.

\- Vamos nosotros – dijo Shun a lo que Hyoga y Shiryu asintieron.

\- Gracias chicos – la diosa sonrió ya que contaba con buenos amigos que la apoyaban y solo se fueron a la sala.

\- ¿Iremos al Santuario?

\- Sí, aunque recomendaría que, si van, vayan con sus Armaduras, quien sabe que nos encontremos – la petición fue tomada a bien y los demás vistieron sus Armaduras.

\- ¿Y no vendrá Ikki con nosotros? – preguntó Shun al no ver a su hermano.

\- La verdad no creo que sea necesario que él venga – dijo nerviosa la peli lila ya que sabía cómo era el Caballero de Fénix cuando lo interrumpían en sus actividades.

\- ¿Y cómo nos iremos? ¿Haremos tele transportación o qué? – preguntó la Saintia de Osa Menor.

\- De hecho, ese haré – dijo Saori sorprendiendo a todos - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo es que sabes la Tele transportación?

\- No importa, vamos que tengo que ir a ver a mi hombre.

\- ¡No es tu hombre! – gritó Ikki.

\- P-Pero si me le confieso será mío Ikki.

\- Solo vete de una vez y no hagan tanto ruido que Barcelona debe anotar si quiere ganar – el peli azul seguía viendo el juego sin prestar atención a los chicos.

\- Bien, cuida la mansión Ikki.

\- Bien – el Fénix seguía viendo el juego.

\- Vámonos – Saintias y Caballeros de Bronce se tomaron entre sí y Saori puso sus dedos principales en su frente – al Santuario.

Sin más, todos los presentes se fueron de la mansión, desapareciendo en ese instante y solo quedando el Caballero de Fénix en la mansión.

\- Por fin solo. Veré el juego en paz y… - antes de que Ikki terminara su frase, se miró como el Sevilla anotaba el gol y eso le daba el triunfo momentáneo al equipo de la Giralda - ¡¿Por qué no tapas esa pelota?! ¡Para eso los dioses te dieron manos, semejante pedazo de mierda! ¡Ter Stegen, haz algo animal!

**.**

En Grecia…

Justo en las fueras del Santuario, apareció la diosa junto con sus Caballeros y Saintias luego de tele transportase.

\- ¿Cómo es que lo haces Saori? Antes viajábamos en avión, ahora haces esta técnica.

\- Es que cuando una mira mucho Dragon Ball, lo logra hacer.

\- Creo que nos desviamos mucho del tema – habló Katya – solo vayamos a buscar a Seiya-san.

\- Cálmate Katya, necesitas mejorar tu temperamento.

\- Que fría – sonrió Hyoga y eso sonrojó mucho a la Saintia de Corona Boreal.

\- Hyoga-san, te agradecería que no hicieras ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Katya-Senpai, tu cara está roja – la revelación de Xiaoling la hizo sonrojar más a la rusa.

\- Siento el cosmos de Seiya en el Santuario, ahora estamos en las afueras de allí, estamos en Rodorio, así que solo deberíamos ir allá – Saori fue rápidamente al sitio y sus Caballeros y Saintias la siguieron.

Aunque en el camino la gente salió a recibir a la diosa con mucho jubilo, esta trataba de disimular su apuro por llegar al Santuario, aun así, toda la gente le agradeció su presencia en la ciudad.

Mientras que iban llegando a los interiores de su recinto, notaron algo que le llamó la atención y era que ningún Caballero, Caballero Femenino, Amazona o soldado raso salía a verla.

\- ¿Y dónde están los encargados del Santuario? – Saori no miraba a nadie en el sitio.

\- Y eso que viene usted aquí, que forma de recibirla tan fría – dijo Mii – pero de igual manera, ¿Dónde estarán los demás?

\- Ni idea, pero creo que a lo mejor deberíamos ir a donde están los Caballeros Dorados – opinó Shiryu.

\- Tienes razón Shiryu-Senpai, tal vez ellos saben algo – dijo la china.

\- Vamos entonces – Saori iba más pensado en su amado castaño que en otra cosa, así que solo quería llegar a donde estaba su amado. Al llegar a Aries, notó algo que le llamó la atención - ¿Qué es esto?

\- ¿Una nota? – Shun la tomó y este quedó confundido – hay algo que no entiendo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Está en griego y no le entiendo – Shun mostró la nota y los demás no entendían el idioma porque nunca habían entendido ese idioma, solo Seiya sabía griego.

.

_Σε όλους όσους έρχονται με την πρόθεση να θέλουν να εισβάλουν στο Ιερό, σας παρακαλούμε να έρθετε αργότερα καθώς δεν συναντούμε αυτήν τη στιγμή. Υπογραφή, οι Ιππότες του Ιερού της Αθηνάς._

.

\- Enséñame – Saori tomó la nota ya que al ser la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, podía entender con facilidad el griego - ¿es en serio?

\- ¿Qué dice?

\- Dice "A todos los que vengan con intenciones de querer invadir el Santuario, les pedimos amablemente que venga más tarde ya que en estos momentos no nos encontramos. Firma, los Caballeros del Santuario de Athena."

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienen que hacer para dejar las 12 casas solas? – pensó Shun.

\- Averigüémoslo – todos se fueron hacia las casas que protegían los Caballeros Dorados y efectivamente, no notaban la presencia de los del máximo rango en el sitio.

Durante el recorrido de las 12 casas del Santuario, no hallaron a ningún Caballero Dorado, las únicas cosas vivas eran los cangrejos mascotas de Máscara de las Muerte y los escorpiones mascotas de Milo en su respectiva casa.

Finalmente, notaron que las rosas en el camino de la casa de Piscis hacia la sala del Patriarca no estaban, era como si varias personas pasaron hacia la sala en la que estaba Shion.

Cuando llegaban, empezaron a notar como se escuchaba música en el interior de la sala del Patriarca.

\- ¿Música?

\- ¿Por qué Shion tendría música? – se preguntó Saori y justo cuando abrió, su mirada se tensó ya que notó una escena algo controversial, pero sin duda, le dio directo en el corazón.

Seiya tenía tomada a Shaina de la cintura, la peli verde tenía la máscara puesta, pero, aun así, se miró como que ambos estaban muy pegados y con el resto de Caballeros en el sitio.

\- ¿S-Seiya?

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**


End file.
